Harry Potter y los Espíritus de la Magia Negra
by Kirtashidhun
Summary: El último año de Harry esta a punto de comenzar. En su camino junto con Ron y Hermione contra el señor Oscuro se toparan con grandes peligros, guerras e incluso amor. Mi versión de lo que debió ser Deathly Hallows.
1. Capitulo 1: Las hermanas Black

Bueno aquí os dejo mi primer fic, titulado Harry Potter y el secreto de Meteora (este nombre puede cambiar) continuación del sexto libro oficial, mi versión de cómo debería de haber sido Deathly Hallows. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.

**Capitulo 1:****Las hermanas Black**

Narcisa Black miraba por la ventana como su hijo huía de aquel lugar. Era un día lluvioso y ese tiempo parecía estar acorde con sus sentimientos. Algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro, otrora bonito, y ahora demacrado por las desgracias. Esperaba de todo corazón que su hijo tuviera tiempo de escapar. Si no estaba equivocada, Voldemort ya sabía su situación, y en pocas horas irían a buscarlos. Pero ahora lo importante era la vida de su hijo y sabía que tenía que entretener a los mortífagos para que Draco tuviera tiempo suficiente para escapar, aunque tuviera que dar su vida en el intento.

La mujer se giró para mirar la casa. Llevaban escondidos en ella desde que su hijo tuviera que huir por miedo a la ira de Voldemort. Los años habían echo que una casa, que en sus mejores tiempos fue verdaderamente bonita, ahora estuviera en ruinas. Las paredes estaban medio destruidas y a cada paso se podían encontrar recuerdos de la vida de la gente que había vivido ahí. Ella mismo había ido allí después de que la casa fuera abandonada en varias ocasiones, para ahogar sus penas. Recuerdos, pensó Narcisa. Ahora recordaba los tiempos buenos. En este punto de su vida no era capaz de sonreír ni siquiera con el recuerdo de los tiempos mejores. Solo le preocupaba el futuro de su hijo y esperaba que fuera mucho mejor que el que le esperaba a ella. Había dicho a Draco que intentara a huir a una casa cerca de la localidad de Cambridge. Sabía que allí seria muy difícil que lo encontraran y, además, sabía que estaba bastante protegida por hechizos. Sin embargo esta no lo estaba ya sus habitantes había sido muggles y una vez abandonada Narcissa no podía hacer nada por protegerla. Pero era el lugar que mas cerca tenían al huir y les había servido.

Pocos minutos después de separarse de la ventana se oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Narcisa se movió y rápidamente saco su varita y se quedo esperando a que alguien subiera. Los pasos en la escalera cada vez sonaban más fuertes hasta que una mujer apareció en el relleno. La mujer tenía su pelo, de color negro, totalmente desordenado y su rostro era el fiel retrato de la locura.

-_¡E__xpeliarmus!_

La varita de Narcisa salió disparada y fue a parar a manos de la mujer recién llegada.

-Cissy ¿que tal? Sabia que te encontraría aquí, en que otro lugar mejor para esconderte que tu escondrijo de pequeña en donde te pasabas las tardes llorando- dijo la mujer, con burla.

-Bella, todo un placer volver a ver a mi hermana favorita- dijo con ironía- Pero creo que tu visita no se debe precisamente a visitar a tu hermana ¿me equivoco?- contesto Narcisa, utilizando el mismo tono que había utilizado su hermana.

-No te equivocas, Cissy. Además como ya supondrás no vengo sola. Así que espero que no tengas problemas para colaborar.

Narcisa oyó ruidos en la planta de abajo. Más mortífagos. Su hermana le vigilaba atentamente y sabía que no podría escapar. Pero tampoco era ese su objetivo. Se conformaba con hacerles perder tiempo.

-Cissy me gustaría que me contaras donde esta Draco sin tener que torturarte demasiado así que iré directa al grano ¿Dónde esta tu hijo?- dijo Bellatrix lenta y tranquilamente.

-Sabes que jamás te lo diría ni aunque me aplicaras la mayor de las torturas o me amenazaras con la muerte. Así que dime, Bella¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita?

-Sigues siendo inteligente Cissy, pero en este momento creo que no estas en la mejor situación para jugar- respondió Bellatrix e inmediatamente realizo un hechizo-_¡__Incarcero!_

Unas cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo de Narcisa, que se vio obligada a apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Su hermana la tenia aprisionada pero todavía le podía hacer perder tiempo. Bellatrix volvió a hablar:

-Veras Cissy, antes de llegar ya sabía de sobra que tu jamás me dirías donde esta tu hijo aunque te torturara. Pero a lo que vengo es a negociar. Al señor tenebroso le interesa mucho la situación del joven Draco porque, a pesar de su fracaso en la misión que le había sido asignada, cree que aun le podría ser útil. Por supuesto, recibirá el castigo correspondiente por su comportamiento, pero el señor tenebroso no lo matara. Por eso, Cissy, solo quiero que me digas el paradero de tu hijo para encontrarlo y volver a tenerlo entre nuestras filas.

-Bella, no creo que estés en tus cabales al creer que la piedad que me ofrece tu señor será suficiente como para que te diga donde se encuentra- respondió Narcisa- Podría ser la solución mas fácil, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de que sea mi hijo el que decida en su vida y no yo o las demás personas, y te aseguro que el no ha elegido volver a vuestro lado.

-Eres una insensata Narcisa…. _¡crucio!__-_La maldición imperdonable dio de pleno en el pecho de Narcisa, que se retorció de dolor, pero no emitió ningún sonido de lamento.

-Quieres hacerte la fuerte ¿no? No te das cuenta de que es la solución para todos vuestros problemas, Narcisa. Tú evitaras la muerte y tu hijo evitara la persecución que iniciara el señor tenebroso para capturarlo. No lo harás por tu bien, lo harás por el bien de tu hijo, de Draco- Bellatrix intentó convencer a Narcisa pero esta no cedió:

-Jamás lo haré Bella. Ya te lo he dicho antes ahora lo importante es la vida de mi hijo, no la mía. Y el ha decidido por si mismo, y yo aceptare esa decisión aunque me cuesta la vida.

-Narcisa - dijo Bellatrix, con la voz cada vez mas tensa – Si no nos dices donde esta Draco lo acabaremos encontrando y matando, y tu sacrificio no servirá para nada.

-Si servirá para algo, Bella, lo que pasa es que tú jamás lo entenderías porque hace mucho que no eres capaz de sentir algo en ese corazón tuyo, excepto el odio y el rencor. Servirá, claro que servirá. Servirá para que mi hijo, que por cierto también es tu sobrino, tengo su propia vida, y aun en el caso de que lo encontréis y lo matéis, los días que Draco sea capaz de vivir alejado de vosotros y viendo como es el mundo de verdad, le servirán para ver que en el mundo hay cosas mas importantes que vuestro desprecio hacia todo, y eso, será motivo suficiente para mi sacrificio- Narcisa termino de hablar con la voz algo temblorosa pero con una gran determinación en cada una de sus palabras.

Después de hablar Narcisa, las dos hermanas se quedaran observándose mutuamente. A su alrededor todo parecía haberse parado esperando cual seria el desenlace de todo. El polvo de la casa se podía ver a través de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, y hasta el se había decidido a pararse en espera del desenlace final. La primera en volver a hablar fue Bellatrix.

-Tu y tus tonterías, Narcisa- comento Bellatrix con un gran desprecio en su voz- Los sentimientos esos de los que hablas no son más que estupideces que os vuelven vulnerables ante todo y para eso yo no los quiero, ni los necesito. Gracias a todo esto me será mucho mas fácil matarte, Narcisa, porque sabré que tu muerte no tendrá importancia, ya que los débiles como tú, no merecen tener un hueco en este mundo. Me esperaba mucho mas de ti, Narcisa, pero me has decepcionado. Adiós Cissy y dale saludos de mi parte a todos los desgraciados que han sido asesinados por mi, en especial a mi primo Sirius- concluyo Bellatrix con una sonrisa maníaca antes de ejecutar el hechizo fatal:

_ -__¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y mientras que el cuerpo maniatado y sin vida de su hermana, caía sobre el sofá, Bellatrix, que tanto presumía de no tener debilidades, no pudo sentir un escalofrió al ver como había asesinado a su propia hermana sin ningún escrúpulo.

Criticas constructivas, halagos etc. **Reviews**


	2. Capitulo 2: El fin de una etapa

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.

**Capitulo 2: El fin de una etapa**

El calor arreciaba el día 27 de julio en la calle Privet Drive, a diferencia del resto del verano, que había sido relativamente templado. Se podía vislumbrar a la gente a través de las ventanas, y como intentaban cualquier medio para apaciguar el sofocante calor. Pero una de las ventanas se encontraba cerrada. Se trataba de una del número 4 de esa calle, en concreto del piso de arriba. En su interior se encontraba un chico de cabello negro azabache, delgado y con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente.

Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en su cama, al igual que la mayoría del verano que llevaba en Privet Drive. Y eso tiempo lo había aprovechado para pensar. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior. Y habían pasado tantas cosas: la muerte de Dumbledore, el descubrimiento de los horcrux, su relación con Ginny… Y ahora se enfrentaba al reto más difícil de su vida: encontrar los horcux restantes, destruirlos y una vez destruidos enfrentarse a Voldemort. Nada mas de pensarlo se le hacia imposible.

Pero durante el verano también tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra de sus decisiones: no volver a Hogwarts. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, más claro se le hacía que era un error. Y era un error por el simple hecho de que jamás sería capaz de encontrar y destruir los horcrux sino completaba su formación mágica. Además ¿Qué mejor sitio para investigar sobre los posibles lugares en donde se encontrarían los horcrux que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts? A todas estas conclusiones le había ayudado una de las cartas que Hermione le había mandado.

Gracias a Dios, durante el verano Harry se había podido cartear mucho con sus amigos. En ese momento se levantó de la cama al ver en la ventana dos lechuzas. Abrió la ventana y las dejo entrar. Una de ellas era la que le traía el profeta. Le pago y se fue. La otra lechuza era la de Hermione. Cogió la carta que traía y le ofreció un poco de comida a la lechuza. Después de comer esta se fue. Harry abrió el periódico y observo los titulares, nada interesante. Durante los últimos días el periódico no había tenido información importante, aunque Harry esperaba que en cualquier momento saltara la noticia de un ataque de Voldemort. Lo dejo encima de su mesa y cogió la carta de Hermione:

_Harry:_

_Ya he llegado al cuartel de la orden__. Aquí ya están __todos los W__easleys y algunos miembros de la orden. Estamos planeando tu recogida, Harry. El __día__ 30 te iremos a recoger por la mañana. Iremos con una escolta de miembros de la orden.__ Un __día__ antes te mandaremos una carta con todos los detalles.__ Después de recogerte estaremos dos días en el cuartel y después nos iremos a la madriguera a prepara__r__ la boda de Bill y Fleur, a la que, por supuesto, estamos invitados._

_Aquí__ mientras intentare buscar algo __más__ sobre lo que anda__m__os buscando__. De momento no he encontrado nada pero tengo la esperanza de encontrar algo en unos libros que he descubierto__. Espero que __puedas__ aguantar unos días __más__ con tus __tíos__ Ya pronto estarás aquí con nosotros._

_Recuerdos de los __Weasley (en__ especial de Ginny y Ron) y de Lupin que esta aquí._

_Besos, Hermione_

_Pd:¿has pensado lo que te dije sobre volver a Hogwarts?_

Harry se levantó de la cama y cogió un bolígrafo. Se dirigió hacia un calendario que tenía colgado en la pared y tacho el día 27. Solo dos días. Solo dos días para salir por fin de la casa de los Dursleys. Aprovecho que ya estaba levantado y se sentó en su escritorio a escribirle una carta a Hermione.

_Hermione_

_Por aquí todo sigue igual, esperando los días para salir__. No hay ninguna novedad interesante__. Espero que vosotros estéis muy bien y que tengáis suerte en vuestras investigaciones. Recuerdos para todos lo Weasleys y para Lupin._

_Besos, Harry_

_Pd: Si he pensado en eso Hermione, y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero mejor lo hablamos cuando llegue._

Terminó de escribir la carta y se la dio a Hedwig. Una vez que salió por la ventana, Harry se volvió a echar en la cama, esperando que su tía lo llamara para comer.

Pensó en Dumbledore. ¿Qué harían sin el ahora? El era el que lo sabía todo sobre los horcrux y sin su ayuda les costaría mucho más. Además Hogwarts sin el no será lo mismo. En los últimos tiempos, Dumbledore se había convertido en un mentor para el, una persona en la que confiar. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Recordó las aventuras vividas el año pasado, las clases que habian tenido, en las que habia visto algunos recuerdos en el pensadero de Dumbledore, la ultima aventura que habían tenido en busca del guardapelo de Slytherin (que Harry apretaba en la mano con fuerza), y el asesinato de Dumbledore por parte de Snape. Se juro a si mismo que vengaría la muerte de Dumbledore.

Oyó un toque en la puerta. Ya era la hora de comer. Últimamente, su tía Petunia no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera para avisarle de algo.

Los dos días pasaron rápido, y, para alegría de Harry, ya era la noche del 29. Se encontraba despierto, esperando a que dieran las 12 para que fuera su cumpleaños.

-3, 2, 1… Feliz cumpleaños Harry- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

Por fin era mayor de edad. Por fin podría hacer magia sin tener que ser reprendido por el ministerio. Y, sobre todo, por fin se podría ir de la casa de los Dursley.

Unos minutos después de que dieran las doce unas cuantas lechuzas se aproximaron a la ventana. Abrió la ventana lo mas silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a los Dursley y les dejó pasar. Dejaron los regalos que le traían y se fueron.

El primero que escogió era un paquete con forma de libro, que venia con una tarjeta que ponía: _"para que practiques ahora que puedes, Hermione"_ Era un libro, en concreto _los hechizos mas __útiles__ y como realizarlos_. Hermione siempre tan practica.

El regalo de los Weasley era bastante grande. Al abrirlos vio que eran varias cosas. Lo primero que abrió era un surtido de productos de los hermanos de Ron, después Ron le regalo un lote de productos para el cuidado de lechuzas y Ginny un jersey echo a mano. La verdad es que durante todo este tiempo tampoco había podido conseguir no pensar en Ginny, pero cada vez que lo hacia sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta. No querría ponerla en peligro por nada en el mundo. La apreciaba demasiado como para permitir que le hicieran daño. Pero también sabia que una vez que llegara a la Madriguera tendría que tener una charla con ella sobre su situación.

El resto de los regalos fueron muy variados: Hagrid le había regalado unos caramelos, de aspecto bastante sospechoso, Luna le había regalado un libro _Criaturas extrañas y donde encontrarlas_, del que leyó las primeras paginas y no fue capaz de reconocer ninguna criatura que hubiera oído en su vida, ni ninguna que probablemente existiera, y por último Lupin y Tonks le habían regalado un juego nuevo de plumas.

Por ultimo vio un sobre encima de la cama. Lo abrió y pudo ver la letra de Moody

_Como ya te ha contado Granger, por la mañana te iremos a recoger. Nosotros iremos por la red flu, así que tendrás que avisar a tus tíos de que quiten lo que haya en la chimenea. El plan será el siguiente: como no queremos que los mortífagos nos pueden descubrir__ iremos por medios de transporte muggles, primero en coche hasta la estación de metro en donde cogeremos el metro y ya después hasta el cuartel. El coche que utilizaremos será el de tu tío, y si por casu__alidad no aceptara el llevarnos__, recuérdale que ya puedes hacer magia Potter. A las 11 estaremos allí así que tenlo todo preparado._

_Moody_

_Pd: Las personas que te traerán serán Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley._

Después de leer la carta de Moody, Harry se puso a ordenar todo lo que tenía porque sabía que tendría una mañana larga convenciendo a los Dursley. Mientras que estaba ordenando, otra lechuza entró en su habitación y le dejó un sobre. Harry lo cogió y observó que tenía el sello del ministerio.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El día 15 de agost__o se procederá__ en el ministerio__ a __ la lectura del testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian__ Dumbledore, al que usted asistirá como uno de los herederos. La lectura se llevara a cabo en la sala del Wizengamot, ante la presencia de todos los__ herederos__. Además le recordamos que una vez llegado a la mayoría de edad, usted podrá realizar magia, pero sin que le vean los muggles, lo que incumplirí__a el estatuto del secreto de__ magos._

_Atte. Minerva Jone__s, J__efa de__l departamento de interior del Ministerio de M__agia._

El recuerdo de Dumbledore volvió a la mente de Harry, y este no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos. Me va a costar mucho ir a la lectura del testamento, pensaba Harry, mientras cerraba sus ojos y el sueño le vencía.

Por la mañana al despertarse se fue directo a la cocina, en donde ya estaban sus tíos y su primo desayunando, y fue a hablar con tía Petunia, que se encontraba fregando los platos.

-¿Qué quieres, chico?- le espeto su tía, que no estaba acostumbrada a que se acercara su sobrino de esa manera a ella.

-Verás tía Petunia, hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo Harry tranquilamente

-¿Qué pretendes, que te felicite?

-No, desde luego que no, si no lo has hecho nunca no hay ningún motivo para que lo hagas ahora. Pero sin embargo hoy es especial, porque en mi mundo al cumplir los diecisiete años ya soy mayor de edad. Lo que significa que ya no me volveréis a ver nunca mas, una vez que me vaya- Harry le explicaba a su "familia" como si fueran algo retrasados (cosa de la que, probablemente, Vernon y Dudley no estaban muy alejados)

La cara de Vernon se ilumino de alegría y trago lo más rápido que pudo para poder hablar:

-¿Y a qué estas esperando para irte ya de aquí, dejarnos tranquilos e irte con tu gente de la que nunca debiste de separarte?- respondió Vernon.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, tío- respondió Harry con voz dura a su tío- Hoy me van a venir a recoger y espero que por una vez colaboréis.

-Ah no, chico, esta vez no vamos a picar. La última vez que vinieron tus "amiguitos", la casa acabó destruida.

-Veo que no me has entendido, Vernon. Ser mayor de edad no solo hace que me vaya de esta casa, sino que también pueda hacer magia fuera del colegio. Y no me gustaría que por que no colaborarais tuviera que usarla- Harry sabía que se había pasado con su tío pero no quería perder mas tiempo.

La cara de Vernon Dursley, usualmente de tono rojizo, se torno pálida al oír las palabras de su sobrino. No tenía otra opción que aceptar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Vernon con la voz temblorosa y aceptando a regañadientes.

-Solo son dos cosas. Tendréis que quitar las cosas de la chimenea y llevarnos cuando vengan a recogernos a la estación de metro y te prometo que os dejare en paz, si es lo que queréis.

-Si hago eso ¿te iras y nos dejaras?

-Te lo juro

En pocos minutos, Vernon había quitado todas las cosas de la chimenea. Harry había subido a su habitación a terminar de guardar todas sus cosas. Echó un último vistazo a su habitación antes de bajar. No la echaría de menos, desde luego que no. Porque ahora se iba a su verdadero hogar, el mundo mágico, y, además, tenia demasiados malos recuerdos en esa casa como para poder recordarla con cariño.

Cuando Harry bajo con el baúl (a Hedwig la había mandado volando a Grimmauld Place y le había dicho que se quedara allí) su tío ya estaba esperando en el sofá. Su tía Petunia se encontraba en la cocina y no había rastro de su primo, probablemente encerrado en su habitación con miedo de que alguna de las personas que iba a venir le hiciera algo. Y si no, estaría pegando a niños indefensos en el parque. Casi que Harry prefería que fuera la primera opción. Harry se sentó en el sofá, a la espera de que llegaran a recogerlo. Solo faltaban cinco minutos. Su tío tenía un aspecto nervioso y no paraba de mover la mano. Los cinco minutos se le hicieron eternos.

Justo en el momento en que el reloj indicaba las 11, empezaron a llegar por la chimenea. El primero en llegar fue Lupin, que tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero parecía un poco mas sano, como si hubiera podido comer algo decente durante una temporada.

-Harry, que alegría verte. Felicidades- se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo- Buenos días señor Dursley.

La única respuesta que salió de la boca de Vernon fue un gruñido.

La siguiente en llegar fue Tonks. Llevaba el pelo de color castaño (lo mas discreto que se lo había podido poner para no llamar la atención de los muggles) y una camiseta de las brujas de Macbeth. Se limpió un poco y fue a saludar a Harry y al igual que Lupin le felicitó por su cumpleaños. Intentó saludar al señor Dursley pero respondió lo mismo que a Lupin.

Por ultimo llegó Kingsley, que hizo su entrada majestuosamente por la chimenea y ni saludo al tío de Harry al llegar

-Bien ya estamos todos. Harry ¿lo tienes todo preparado?- Harry asintió- Bien señor Dursley, supongo que su sobrino ya le habrá comentado todo. Bien vámonos.

Antes de recoger sus cosas, Harry se acerco a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Petunia.

-Bueno tía Petunia me voy. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Dudley cuando salgo de su cuarto- la voz de Harry expresaba que, aunque no le debería de dar pena despedirse de su tía, en el fondo si se apenaba un poco- Adiós, tía Petunia.

Petunia tardo en reaccionar pero dijo en voz baja- Adiós Harry. Cuídate.Y feliz cumpleaños

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al volverse al pensar que su tía le había pedido que se cuidara e incluso le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños. Al final resulta que tampoco era tan mala.

Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, acompañado de su tío, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley. Antes de salir por la puerta, Harry echó una última mirada a la que había sido su casa durante diecisiete años. Se giró y salió de la casa. Se había acabado una etapa para Harry. Y ahora le esperaba su verdadera realidad.


	3. Capitulo 3: Hasta el fin del mundo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.

**Capitulo 3: ****Hasta el fin del mundo, amigo**

El tío de Harry les llevó al coche, que tenia aparcado en el garaje, seguramente pensando en cuánto tardarían los raritos estos en destrozarle el coche. Se montaron en silencio absoluto sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera Harry con Lupin o con Tonks, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos, pero sabía que tendría tiempo de hacerlo, en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

El viaje fue muy tenso y nadie habló. El tío de Harry, Vernon, se notaba que iba verdaderamente nervioso, porque al más mínimo problema en la carretera ya estaba pitando como un loco, a pesar de que esta estaba relativamente tranquila ese día.

En 20 minutos llegaron a la estación de metro y se bajaron rápidamente del coche. Antes de salir, Harry se despidió de su tío, pero este no hizo caso y simplemente le señalo la salida. Harry se bajo del coche y fue a recoger su baúl. Una vez lo hubo recogido, su tío acelero el coche y salió rápidamente.

-Muy amable tu tío, Harry. Por cierto Harry, felicidades- dijo Kingsley

-Gracias Kingsley.

Fueron andando por la estación en silencio. Compraron los tickets y esperaron en el andén unos segundos hasta que llegó el metro. Una vez se montaron, Harry miró las estaciones. Quedaban muchas para su parada.

-Cuéntanos Harry¿Cómo te ha ido en el verano?- pregunto Lupin- aunque viendo como son tus tíos tampoco me espero mucho.

Harry les contó que no había hecho nada y que a lo único que se había dedicado era a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado el curso anterior (sin desvelar nada sobre los horcrux)

-¿Cómo van las cosas por la orden, Lupin?- pregunto Harry después de comentarles lo que había hecho en el verano (mayormente nada)

-No van muy bien, Harry- comento Lupin en tono amargo- la muerte de Dumbledore nos ha hecho bastante daño, pero tenemos que recuperarnos y creo que ya hemos empezado a mejorar. Pero esto ya lo hablaremos más detenidamente una vez que lleguemos, Harry. Este no es el lugar indicado.

-¿Y por que vamos a Grimmauld Place y no directamente a la madriguera?

-Porque antes de ir a la Madriguera tendrás que tratar unos asuntos- les respondió Kingsley, sin detallar nada mas.

Durante el resto del viaje hablaron sobre temas muy variados. Harry aprovechó y les contó los regalos que había recibido por su cumpleaños y les agradeció mucho su regalo a Lupin y Tonks. Además aprovechó y les conto la carta que había recibido en relación al testamento de Dumbledore.

-Yo te acompañare- se ofreció Lupin.

Harry le estaba muy agradecido. Lupin sabia que para el iba a ser un trago muy duro y su compañía le iba a ayudar mucho.

Llegaron a la estación y se bajaron del tren. Una vez salieron de la estación, Kingsley le comentó que en el trayecto de la estación al cuartel tenían que tener mas cuidado, ya que era mas probable que se encontraran con algún mortífago.

Sin embargo, durante el trayecto no hubo problemas y llegaron sin complicaciones al cuartel. Harry al entrar pudo observar que estaba mucho mejor y que la señora Weasley había hecho un gran trabajo con la casa.

Harry entró en la cocina. Allí le estaban esperando. La señora Weasley corrió a abrazarle y le felicitó por su cumpleaños. Todos los Weasley saludaron a Harry y le felicitaron, aunque este no pudo evitar notar a Ginny un poco tensa con el. Después de saludarlos se fue a sentar al lado de Ron y Hermione, que también le felicitaron por su cumpleaños. Ron estaba mas alto y Hermione también había crecido bastante. Una vez se sentó al lado de ellos se pusieron a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Lupin.

-Bueno, ahora que esta Harry os vamos a contar porque habéis venido al cuartel y no os habéis quedado en la Madriguera- comenzó Lupin- Pues el asunto es que ahora que sois mayores de edad, nos gustaría que vosotros tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione pertenecierais a la orden y hoy vamos a tener una reunión ¿estáis de acuerdo?- los tres asintieron- Bien. La reunión empezará en unos minutos y antes de que vayáis os quiero decir algunas cosas. Algunas personas de la orden piensan que sois demasiado jóvenes para estar en ella, así que en esta primera reunión tenéis que intentar no llamar la atención mucho ¿de acuerdo? Ahora nos vamos a ir a preparar la reunión. En unos minutos os avisaremos.

Todos salieron de la cocina en silencio aunque Ginny parecía enfadada por no haberla dejado entrar a ella también.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo sobre los horcrux?- pregunto Harry rápidamente aprovechando que se habían quedado solos.

-Nada Harry. Hemos mirado en todos los libros que hay en esta casa y en ninguno se hace referencia ni a los horcrux ni al tal R.A.B.- comento Hermione a Harry- tendremos que esperar hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts.

-El único R.A.B. que hemos encontrado es un tal Rupert Artimus Bayliss, que fue un mago oscuro de la época medieval, así que a menos que tuviera amistad con Nicolás Flamel, supongo que no es el que buscamos- comento Ron en tono de humor.

Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que Lupin fue a avisarles de que la reunión iba a comenzar. Le siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala en donde había una mesa bastante grande, en donde ya estaban sentados bastantes personas. Entre ellas Harry pudo reconocer a la profesora McGonagall, Ojoloco Moody, los señores Weasley y Fred, George y Charlie (Harry supuso que Bill no estaría, ya que estaría preparando la boda). Pero también había algunas personas que no conocía. Lupin les llevo hacia tres asientos libres, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la gente de la sala y se sentaron al lado de una mujer joven que no conocían, que iba vestida con ropa muggle, cosa que sorprendió a Harry. La verdad es que había bastante mas gente de la que pudieron imaginar en la orden.

-Vamos a iniciar una nueva reunión de la orden del fénix- dijo la profesora McGonagall, que se había levantado al ver que estaban todos. Al hablar McGonagall todo desviaron la vista de los recién llegados y miraron con atención a la profesora- En la reunión de hoy intentaremos solucionar los problemas que estamos viviendo. En el primer punto de la reunión, Artemisa nos va a hablar de sus investigaciones en el mundo muggle para comprobar el efecto que esta teniendo el regreso de Voldemort sobre ellos- La mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Harry se levanto. La mujer era morena y, como pudieron comprobar al levantarse no era muy alta.

-Gracias Minerva- dijo Artemisa- La situación en el mundo muggle no podría ser peor en este momento. Los mortífagos de Voldemort están comenzando a infiltrarse en los gobiernos mas importantes del mundo muggle. Mis informes dicen que en gobiernos como el de Alemania, ya hay gente bajo la maldición imperius en los ministerios mas importantes. A poco que se introduzcan un poco mas, pueden comenzar a provocar guerras entre los diferentes países del mundo. Como todos ya sabéis, Grindewald provoco la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Voldemort pretende iniciar la Tercera. Además, los muggles están sufriendo un aumento considerable de enfermos psiquiátricos, ya que Voldemort esta utilizando a los dementores, que los muggles no pueden ver- concluyo Artemisa en tono alarmista.

-Muy bien Artemisa ¿tiene alguien alguna idea para intentar solucionar este problema?

Algunos miembros de la orden propusieron algunas ideas. La que mas gustó fue la de un hombre, llamado Paul Terry, que propuso que la orden intentara infiltrarse en gobiernos que todavía eran neutrales, como el de España, para que estos actuaran de mediadores. La idea fue bien vista entre la orden y McGonagall, que parecía que era la nueva jefa después de la muerte de Dumbledore, mandó a algunos de los miembros esa tarea.

-Segundo punto del día, la situación en el Ministerio de magia. Kingsley por favor.

-La situación esta empeorando por momentos- dijo Kingsley- Muchos de los puestos ya están controlados o por mortífagos, o por gente bajo la maldición imperius. Sin embargo, todo me hace pensar que todavía el ministro no esta bajo la maldición, aunque tampoco nos será de mucha ayuda, pero por lo menos tenemos algo mas de tiempo para actuar. En pocos meses la histeria asolara las ciudades cuando la gente empiece a descubrir la verdadera situación del Ministerio, si es que Voldemort no se ha hecho ya en ese tiempo con el control total del ministerio. Ahora le cedo el turno a Nymphadora, que nos va a hablar sobre la situación en el departamento de aurores.

Tonks se levantó de su asiento, aunque antes de comenzar a hablar echo una mirada furtiva de odio a Kingsley por haberla llamado Nymphadora.

La reunión se prolongó durante mas de una hora en la que la que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron observar la división de la Orden, ya que excepto en el primer punto, en los demás no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Una vez terminada la reunión, los miembros de la orden fueron yéndose de la sala. Cuando el trió ya se iba, McGonagall les llamó para que se acercaran.

-Ya habéis estado en vuestra primera reunión de la Orden. Se que no habréis sacado muy buenas conclusiones de lo que habéis visto hoy, pero para nosotros es muy importante que personas jóvenes se incorporen- les comentó- pero ahora que sois miembros, tendréis que hacer un juramento. Como entenderéis no podemos permitir a nadie que entre sin tener ninguna medida de seguridad. Este juramento hará que no podáis hablar con nadie que no pertenezca a la orden de los temas que hablemos en las reuniones. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- los tres asintieron- Pues entonces comencemos.

McGonagall les hizo leer en voz alta a cada uno un pergamino en el que venía un juramento en el que se hablaba de los valores de la Orden. Una vez que terminaron de leerlo, les dio un golpe con la varita en la cabeza, y pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja que no pudieron entender.

-Ya esta. Pero antes de iros os quiero dar una cosa- dijo McGonagall- estos colgantes serán vuestra manera de contactar con los miembros de la orden. Simplemente tendréis que decir el nombre en voz alta de la persona con la que queráis hablar. Si queréis comunicarle algo a la orden al completo, bastará con decir Orden del Fénix. Pero usadlos solo en caso de necesidad, ya que el método que se utiliza puede ser detectado si se usa con mucha frecuencia. Una vez que os lo colguéis, será invisible para el resto de personas, pero vosotros lo podréis ver. En el caso de que se os pierdan podréis utilizar el viejo método de la orden, que consiste en invocar un patronus que solo las personas de la orden puedan reconocer. Los vuestros están en este pergamino, junto con los de los demás miembros- les entregó un pergamino con los nombres de todos y al lado su Patronus- ¿De acuerdo?- los tres chicos volvieran a asentir- Pues podéis iros.

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y Ron, ya que querían hablar a solas. Una vez que llegaron Harry se sentó en la cama y Ron y Hermione ocuparon dos sillones.

-¿Qué os ha parecido la reunión?

-La cosa esta mal, Harry. Si en vez de unirnos entre nosotros frente a Voldemort nos peleamos con cada decisión vamos mal encaminados.

Harry se quedo un momento meditando las palabras de Hermione.

-Al menos ya sabemos que perteneciendo a la orden no tendremos que enterarnos de noticias de Voldemort a escondidas- comentó Ron.

En cierta parte Ron tenia razón. Ahora tenían la información de la orden y aunque no les iban a contar los miembros de la orden lo que sabían sobre los horcrux, siempre tendrían la ayuda de la orden en el caso de que le necesitaran.

-¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos a partir de ahora, Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

-Lo he estado pensando bastante durante el verano. Desde luego no tenemos tiempo que perder y pensaba que aunque vayamos a Hogwarts, tendremos que poder salir para poder realizar las misiones que tengamos que hacer. Por eso mañana hablaré con la profesora McGonagall, para que nos de permiso para que cumplamos la misión que nos encargo Dumbledore antes de morir. Estoy seguro de que cederá. Pero antes de hacer esto os voy a dar una ultima oportunidad. Se que me vais a decir que no, que me acompañaríais hasta el fin del mundo, pero yo no quiero que vayáis obligados. Una vez que comencemos esto no vale dar marcha atrás. Así que si no queréis venir conmigo este es el momento.

-Tu lo has dicho amigo iríamos contigo hasta el fin del mundo ¿verdad que si Hermione?

-Claro que si, Harry. Nunca te abandonaremos, yo por lo menos no y se que Ron tampoco. Estamos juntos en esto Harry. Honestamente Harry, no se como has podido pensar que te íbamos a abandonar ahora.

Harry sintió una emoción que le llenaba entero de gratitud y que le hacia olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Para el era muy importante sentir que sus amigos le acompañarían donde fuera, aunque ya lo supiera de antes.

-Con amigos como vosotros no necesito a nadie mas.

-No digas eso Harry que nos vas a hacer sonrojar- le dijo Ron bromeando, aunque él, al igual que Hermione, tenia los ojos vidriosos.

Después del comentario de Ron se llevaron un rato bromeando. No todo en la guerra tenia que ser tristeza, después de todo.

Tras un rato charlando decidieron que ya era hora de que se acostaran. Tras despedirse de Hermione, que se fue a su habitación, Ron y Harry se acostaron.

Harry despertó en medio de la noche, pero esta vez no había sido por una pesadilla. Bueno en realidad si: por la pesadilla de los ronquidos de Ron. Decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche.

Una vez llegó a la cocina y se tomo el vaso de leche, se encaminó hacia su habitación, pero no pudo evitar observar que una puerta estaba abierta y que en ella había luz. Harry se dirigió hacia ella y vio que era el árbol familiar de la familia Black. Era curioso que Harry nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, pero esa habitación siempre estaba iluminada. Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando se decidió a mirar un rato el árbol familiar de los Black.

Era muy curiosa esa familia, desde luego que si, pensó Harry. Podían llegar a ser o los mortífagos mas leales a Voldemort, como en el caso de Bellatrix o Narcisa, la madre de Malfoy y hermana de Bellatrix, o los mas contrarios a el, como fue Sirius (Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta melancolía al pensar en Sirius) y era Nymphadora, Tonks para los que querían nombrarla sin morir en el intento. Harry observo el árbol familiar durante un rato mas, cuando de repente vio un nombre que le llamo poderosamente la atención. No podía creer que lo hubiera tenido todo ese tiempo delante como si se hubiera estado burlando de el. Por fin había encontrado a R.A.B.: Regulus Arcturus Black.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una última oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

**Capitulo 4: Una ú****ltima oportunidad.**

Se encontraba solo en la calle, cuando comenzó a llover. La lluvia caía con fuerza, así que tuvo que ir a refugiarse. Además cada vez se sentía menos seguro en la calle. Prefería la tranquilidad de aquella casa que estaba siendo su escondite. En cinco minutos llegó a la casa.

Entró y encendió la chimenea. Esperó a que la casa estuviera algo mas caliente para sentarse en el sofá.

Desde luego no estaba preparado para esa vida. Draco Malfoy no se acostumbraba a tener que hacer las cosas con las manos. Para que están los elfos domésticos…

Pero ojala fuera ese su problema. Una semana llevaba escondido en esa casa. Una semana en la que Draco se había dado cuenta de su realidad. Actualmente era un desecho del mundo mágico, perseguido por los dos bandos. No podía hacer nada relacionado con la magia y se veía obligado a actuar como un muggle. Estaba totalmente solo. Nadie, excepto su madre, le había ayudado. Y mucho se temía que su madre ya había ayudado por el lo máximo, dejando su vida por el.

En esta situación al joven le había dado tiempo a pensar. Pensar en todo lo mal que había hecho. ¿Por qué no había podido matar al viejo? Aún podía recordar sus palabras.

_ -Todavía no has cometido un crimen, ni le has causado un daño irreparable a alguien. Yo puedo ayudarte Draco… Pásate a nuestro bando… No eres tu el que tiene mi suerte en tus manos, sino yo la tuya._

No había podido. Nada mas de pensarlo le daba miedo. Y tenia que reconocer que Dumbledore estaba a punto de convencerle. Si no hubieran llegado los mortífagos justo en ese momento…

Pero habían llegado. Y ahora Draco tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Y las palabras de Dumbledore le habían calado hondo. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba, a pesar de que sabía todo el mal que había hecho, le había ofrecido su ayuda. Le había dado una oportunidad de salir de todo eso.

Y cada día que pasaba Draco se daba cuenta de que lo que le ofreció Dumbledore era lo mejor para él. Pero ahora era tarde. Dumbledore había muerto por su culpa, y nadie de su bando sería capaz de ayudarle, ni aunque les contara toda la verdad. Aunque quizás si hubiera alguien. Alguien que confiaba tanto en los demás, que en ciertos momentos parecía tonto. Quizás si a el le contara toda la verdad, le creyera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que le llego desde la puerta. Draco se levantó rápidamente y cogió su varita. La puerta se desplomó, y ante sus ojos apareció un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento: Severus Snape.

-Por fin te he encontrado, Draco- le dijo Snape y, en un gesto que sorprendió al muchacho, se guardó la varita.

-¿Qué quieres, Snape?- le espetó Draco al hombre con odio. Aquel hombre era uno de los causantes de su situación, por no decir el principal.

-Primero, que me trates con el respeto que me debes- le respondió Snape, pero utilizando un tono mucho más tranquilo del que Draco esperaba- Y segundo, que bajes esa varita. No he venido aquí a llevarte ni a matarte.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?

-Porque no se si te habrás dado cuenta- dijo Snape irónico- pero he guardado la varita nada mas llegar. No tengo intención de hacerte nada.

Draco bajo la varita lentamente y se la volvió a guardar. Espero por si Snape hacía algo raro, pero este no hizo nada.

-¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

-Sigues sin tratarme con respeto, Draco.

-No tengo porque tratarle con respeto.

-Bueno mejor lo dejamos. No he removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte y pelearme porque no me llames señor. Te aseguro, Draco, que no he venido por orden del señor Tenebroso. Tu madre me pidió que te protegiera y así lo haré.

-¿Sabe algo de mi madre?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Draco asintió. Snape tragó saliva antes de hablar- A tu madre la ha asesinado Bellatrix, Draco.

Draco dio un puñetazo a la pared y algunas lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Aunque ya se había echo a la idea, conocer que la noticia era verdad le dolió.

-¿Y entonces por qué me proteges, si mi madre está muerta, por qué no me llevas ante tus amigos los mortífagos para que me maten?

-Draco, ahora no te puedo contar los motivos que me hacen que no lo haga, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que yo nunca he estado realmente en ese bando.

-¡Pero si mataste a Dumbledore!

-Draco te insisto en que no te puedo contar mis motivos. Te aseguro que sería muy peligroso para ti saber la verdad.

-Pero es que entonces no tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ti.

-¿Estas seguro, Draco? El problema- Snape esta vez elevó el tono de voz, con impaciencia- es que no tienes otra salida. Da igual que confíes en mi o no. Yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, que es mucho más de lo que tenías hasta ahora.

-Si me dijera algo…

-Reacciona Draco- Snape casi estaba chillando- te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad: o la tomas o la dejas, pero ya sabes que si la dejas no tendré motivos para no contar tu paradero.

-De acuerdo- Draco se resignó a aceptar- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sabía que aceptarías Draco. Como ya te he dicho, aunque la orden me persiga, sigo siendo fiel a ese bando, por motivos que no voy a contar. Pero a pesar de que la orden me persiga, hay una persona en ella en la que confío y que sabe mi historia, que a parte de Dumbledore, es la única persona que la sabe.

-¿Y?

-No seas insolente, Draco. Aun me puedo ir y dejarte.

-Lo siento.

-Continuando con lo que te decía- Snape pasó de las disculpas de Draco- esa persona será tu medio de salida. Ella se llama Jennifer Boots. Supongo que no la conocerás. Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts y ha sido la única persona con la que he podido pasar los peores momentos. Te aseguro que puedes confiar en ella.

Snape paró un momento y se aclaró la garganta. Después de eso se sentó en el sofá.

-Te llevaré con ella. A Jennifer le contarás todo. Una vez lo hagas, te presentara a la orden y a ellos les contara la verdad sobre ti. Y es muy importante, Draco, que cuentes todo hasta lo que te dijo Dumbledore antes de morir. Si lo haces, estoy segura de que ella conseguirá que la orden te de protección.

-¿Y que haría la orden conmigo?

-Ella va a intentar que te oculten en Hogwarts. Allí además seguirías recibiendo clases.

-¿Y usted seguirá con los mortífagos mientras?

-Yo tengo una misión asignada por Dumbledore antes de morir. Y tengo que cumplirla. Y para ello ahora tengo que estar con los mortífagos- Snape hizo una pausa- Draco no te preocupes por mi. De lo que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de ti. No hagas que el sacrificio de tu madre sea en vano.

Draco miro a los ojos de Snape. Y vio algo que le sorprendió: Preocupación. Snape verdaderamente estaba preocupado por él. Era curioso que hace unas horas si se lo hubiera encontrado por la calle seguramente lo hubiera querido matar. Sin embargo ahora sabía que por lo menos tenia una salida. Tenia que hacerlo por su madre.

-Lo haré- dijo Draco con determinación, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que todo fallara, no se lo creyeran y lo retuvieran.

-Perfecto. Pues entonces ahora mismo te llevare con Jennifer. Supongo que mañana mismo si hoy se lo cuentas todo podrá convocar una reunión.

-¿Y qué pasa si falla¿Qué pasa si no nos creen?

-Estoy seguro de que Jennifer los convencerá. Por eso no te preocupes. Y si no también estoy seguro de que sabrá como sacarte. Y ahora si estas preparado agárrate a mi, que nos vamos a aparecer en su casa.

Draco se cogió de Snape, y en pocos segundos sintió la característica sensación de ser tirado de cuando una se aparecía.

Aparecieron en un salón más bien pequeño y en el que el desorden era claro. Estaba decorado con bastante gusto, con muebles antiguos que parecían bastante caros. Snape llevó a Draco por la casa hasta la cocina, en donde una mujer les estaba esperando.

La cocina se asimilaba mas a una cocina muggle que a una mágica, ya que incluso tenía algunos aparatos eléctricos. La mujer que les esperaba, como pudo ver Draco, tenía mas o menos la misma edad que Snape y era un pelín mas baja que el. El pelo lo tenia castaño, mas bien corto, y cuando la mujer se giro, pudo ver que tenia los ojos de color oscuro y que era bastante guapa.

-Que alegría verte, Severus- la mujer le dio un abrazo- Veo que por fin lo has conseguido- dijo Jennifer, en clara alusión a Draco.

-Si, ha costado, pero al final lo he encontrado.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-No, me tengo que ir. Hoy hay reunión- le comentó Snape- Draco haz todo lo que te dije.

Después de hablar, Snape se fue. Draco se quedo mirando a la mujer fijamente.

-Supongo que Severus te habrá dicho todo. Se que no me conoces de nada y que seguramente no confíes en mi. Pero te aseguro que lo único que voy a hacer es ayudarte y que si me lo cuentas todo como es, la orden seguro que te dará protección.

Draco se quedo pensando un rato y siguió mirando a Jennifer. Ahora que había llegado a este punto no se iba a echar atrás.

-No he venido aquí para después no contar nada.

-Perfecto. Vente al salón conmigo y allí hablaremos más tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron al salón Jennifer se sentó en el sofá y le ofreció un sitio. Draco empezó a hablar.

-Todo comenzó cuando mi padre falló en su misión de rescatar la profecía…

Draco le conto todo, sin quitar ningún detalle. Como el señor tenebroso le había mandado la misión de matar a Dumbledore, bajo amenaza de que si no la hacia mataría a su familia, como había realizado el plan, como había conseguido meter a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y como al final, cuando lo tenia todo a su favor, no la había podido matar. Y a medida que lo iba contando, Draco se sentía mas liberado. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

-Y cuando lo tenía acorralado, no pude hacerlo. Simplemente no pude. Me temblaba la mano y a cada palabra que me decía Dumbledore me sentía más nervioso, hasta que llegó Snape… y acabo el trabajo por mí- concluyó Draco.

Jennifer le miraba atentamente. Había prestado mucha atención a su relato y por como lo había contado sabia que no le había mentido.

-De acuerdo. Mañana convocaré una reunión de la Orden. Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, la orden tendrá que protegerte.

-Te aseguro que es cierto- le dijo Draco con firmeza.

-Y yo te creo, Draco. Pero con la orden no va a ser tan fácil. Muchos te querrán poner a prueba y tendrás que estar preparado. Así que para mañana tendrás que estar descansado. Ve a la habitación de ahí a la izquierda y descansa un poco.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme escuchado y creerme.

Mientras aquel joven se iba a la habitación, Jennifer se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ese aspecto tan arrogante y tan malvado que daba, y de todas las cosas que le había contado Severus sobre el, en el fondo no era tan malo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Aciertos y errores

**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.

**Capitulo 5:**** Aciertos y errores**

-Ya decía yo que los ronquidos de Ron nos servirían de algo - comentó Hermione con humor

Harry les acababa de comentar a sus amigos el descubrimiento del significado de R.A.B., y estos se habían molestado bastante por haberlo tenido todo el rato tan cerca y no haberse dado cuenta, aunque se lo tomaron con humor.

-Pero ahora hay un problema- les dijo Hermione- Es verdad que lo mas seguro es que hayamos encontrado al misterioso R.A.B. pero ¿Por qué si era de la familia Black no hemos encontrado nada sobre el en todos los libros de la casa?

-Según lo que venia en la nota del guardapelo falso, R.A.B. traicionó a Voldemort, y eso para la familia Black era como la mayor de las deshonras. Seguramente eliminarían todo lo relacionado con él- comentó Ron, ante el asombro de sus amigos que no estaban acostumbrados a esas demostraciones de inteligencia por parte de Ron.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Ron. ¿Pero entonces cómo se explica que no borraran del árbol familiar a Regulus, al igual que hicieron con Sirius?- preguntó Harry.

Y ante eso ni Ron, ni Hermione ni el propio Harry tenían respuesta.

Al terminar de hablar con sus amigos, Harry salió a buscar a la profesora McGonagall a comentarle lo que había estado hablando con sus amigos por la noche, sin comentarle nada sobre los horcrux. Sabia que podría confiar en ella, pero ahora mismo no estaba preparado. La profesora McGonagall accedió a su petición y le dijo que podría hablar con ella de cualquier problema que tuviera.

Pero McGonagall también le dijo otra cosa. Para ese día se había convocado una reunión urgente de la orden, ya que una de sus miembros tenía un tema que tratar bastante importante. Harry fue a avisar a sus amigos para que vinieran, porque la reunión iba a empezar en poco tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se fijó que se había dejado un hueco en el centro, como si fueran a ajusticiar a alguien. Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione, se sentó en la misma posición que el día anterior, preguntándose porque se habrían convocado dos reuniones seguidas. Le extrañaba bastante, ya que antes de que formara parte de la orden nunca había visto que hicieran dos reuniones seguidas.

A diferencia del otro día, había alguna silla libre, pero a pesar de ello se oían más murmullos. Los demás tampoco sabían porque se había convocado la reunión. McGonagall se levantó.

-Silencio- dijo McGonagall y la gente enseguida calló- Se que no sabéis porque nos reunimos hoy así que esperad. El primer y único punto del día nos lo va a dar Jennifer Boots. Jennifer, por favor.

Una de las mujeres que Harry no conocía se levanto. Jennifer, como había dicho McGonagall que se llamaba, tenía el pelo de color castaño, corto y unos bonitos ojos oscuros.

-Os he convocado por una cosa que me paso ayer y considero muy importante que lo sepáis. Se que cuando os lo cuente seguramente no me creáis o no le creáis a él, pero os aseguro que es verdad- Jennifer hablaba con voz segura y decidida. Cogió el vaso de agua que tenía al su lado y bebió un poco. Después continuó- Veréis, ayer tras volver de la reunión regresé a mi casa para pasar la noche. La verdad es que pensaba pasar una noche tranquila, así que me sorprendió bastante oír la puerta. Pero desde luego esa sorpresa no tuvo ni punto de comparación con la que tuve al abrir la puerta. No es muy normal encontrarte al principal causante de la muerte de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo en tu puerta. Una persona que llevamos buscando mucho tiempo: Draco Malfoy.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala al instante. Draco Malfoy, el causante de la muerte de Dumbledore se había presentado en casa de un miembro de la orden. Harry no pudo evitar enfurecerse al oír el nombre de Draco. ¿Qué querría ese cretino en casa de una miembro de la orden?

-Pero aun me sorprendió más- continuó Jennifer cuando los murmullos cesaron- su estado. Venía con las ropas sucias, con la cara demacrada y muy delgado, impropio de un Malfoy. Me rogó que le dejara entrar y por como le vi, sabía que no tenía intención de hacerme nada- comentarios de desaprobación surgieron en la sala. Jennifer había actuado de manera imprudente al dejarle pasar- Si, lo se. No debería haberle dejado pasar y seguramente le debería haber matado nada mas verlo. Pero si lo hubierais visto hubierais hecho lo mismo que yo. Seguramente también os preguntareis, al igual que hice yo al verlo, porque me vino a ver a mi si yo no lo conocía de nada. Supongo que Severus- en este momento el tono de Jennifer se endureció y se lleno de odio- que como ya sabréis esa escoria era amigo mío antes de lo que hizo, le hablara de mi. Dudo que pudiera hablar de otra persona, ya que aparte mía no había nadie de nuestro bando que fuera amigo de ese- Harry se fijo que lo decía con verdadera rabia: seguramente estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber tenido una amistad con ese hombre, y era totalmente normal- El caso es que le dejé pasar y le invité a sentarse en el sofá. Se movía inseguro, como a punto de caerse en cualquier momento. Nada mas sentarse me pidió que le escuchara. Que aquello que me iba a contar era muy importante.

Jennifer paró un momento para coger aire. La verdad es que Harry estaba realmente intrigado; ¿Para qué querría Malfoy contarle algo a una mujer de la orden?

-Y comenzó a hablar- continuó Jennifer- Y a cada palabra que me decía me sorprendía más. Malfoy me contó que el que no debe de ser nombrado le mandó una misión…

Jennifer les contó toda la historia de Malfoy. A medida que iba avanzando, como pudo comprobar Harry, la incredulidad se reflejaba en las caras de los asistentes. El mismo no se estaba creyendo ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba contando aquella mujer.

-Y por último me dijo que ahora el que no debe de ser nombrado le estaba persiguiendo. Al igual que vosotros, no me creí una palabra. Es mas, estuve a punto de lanzarle un hechizo y traerlo de prisionero. Pero después pensé en lo que me había dicho. Y me fije en que había motivos para creerle. Uno en especial. La muerte de su madre.

Harry, al igual que el resto de la sala, se dio cuenta enseguida. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Hermione, y nada mas mirarla supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que el. El día anterior en la orden se había hablado sobre el asesinato de Narcisa Malfoy, que curiosamente había sido asesinada por mortífagos. Y ahora cayeron en la cuenta. Seguramente habría sido protegiendo a su hijo.

-Pero tampoco me pareció suficiente. En especial porque hay cosas que no puedo saber si son verdad. Pensé en echarle un poco de Veritasserum, pero se que entrenan a los mortífagos para poder evitarlo. Además, podía ser perfectamente que la muerte de Narcisa sea una estratagema para que nos creamos que Malfoy no es malo y se infiltre en la orden. Pero sin embargo, ahora he descubierto que hay algunas cosas de las que os he contado, que se puede saber si es verdad. Es mas, hay una persona en esta sala que nos puede contar si es verdad- Hermione se removió un poco sobre su asiento. Tenia bastante claro a quien se refería- ¿o no Harry Potter?- Bingo, pensó Hermione- Según lo que se, viste la muerte de Dumbledore. Y por tanto también tuviste que ver lo que me contó Malfoy.

Los miembros de la orden se giraron inmediatamente hacia Harry. Harry se movió nervioso sobre la silla ¿Cómo sabía aquella mujer que había estado ahí?

-Se atar cabos, Harry Potter- Jennifer respondió a su pregunta mental. Harry se preguntó si no le habría leído la mente- Según me contaron había dos escobas en la torre y tu esa noche habías salido. ¿Nos vas a contar lo que viste, Harry? Así podremos saber si Malfoy es inocente o no.

Harry meditó lo que decía Jennifer. La verdad es que no quería contar nada de lo que había visto esa noche. Recordarlo le dolía. Pero también sabía que según lo que había visto, más todo lo que Jennifer había contado, Malfoy a lo mejor era inocente.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, Harry- le dijo Hermione en voz baja- pero quizás Malfoy sea inocente y si no lo dices puede que salgo mal parado.

La verdad es que Hermione le había dicho justo lo que pensaba. No tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero sabia que siempre se quedaría con la cosa de haber sido el quien no le dio la oportunidad a Malfoy. Además todo el mundo le miraba fijamente y tenía que tomar una decisión.

Jennifer miraba a Harry atentamente. Sabía que según lo que le había contado Severus, sucumbiría en poco tiempo. Todo el plan estaba saliendo bien.

-Potter¿nos vas a decir algo?- McGonagall fue la primera en hablar después de lo que dijo Jennifer.

-Si sirve para demostrar algo, lo diré- Jennifer miró a Harry: lo había conseguido- Aquella noche- comenzó Harry, con voz algo temblorosa- Dumbledore y yo salimos a tratar un asunto. Cuando volvimos vimos la marca tenebrosa y cogimos unas escobas para ir a Hogwarts. Cuando llegamos a la torre, Dumbledore me mandó a buscar a Snape. Pero antes de poder salir, llego Malfoy y para que no me descubrieran Dumbledore me petrifico y me puso la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre. Cuando llego Malfoy, desarmó a Dumbledore. Pero Jennifer tiene razón: Malfoy no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Y también es verdad que dijo que todo lo que había hecho, lo hizo porque habían amenazado a su familia- Harry evitó contar el momento en el que Snape mato a Dumbledore. Suficiente le torturaba ya ese recuerdo como para contarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Harry- dijo Jennifer tras unos minutos de silencio tras hablar Harry- Yo creo que ahora es un buen momento para dejarle entrar. Malfoy, por favor, pasa.

Harry giró la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la puerta. Si no hubiera sido porque lo habían presentado y por su cabellera rubia, Harry no le hubiera reconocido. Su aspecto era terrible. Estaba muy demacrado y delgado y jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a Malfoy con ropas sucias. Jennifer le sentó en la silla que estaba preparada en el centro.

-Ya veis a Malfoy. El me ha pedido que la orden le ayude. Y ya he dado pruebas suficientes de que puede ser inocente- comentó Jennifer, cuando Malfoy terminó de sentarse.

McGonagall se levantó. Todos los asistentes estaban esperando que hablara.

-Jennifer nos ha mostrado todo- comenzó McGonagall- En mi opinión, ha llegado el momento de decidir. Quienes se opongan a ayudarle, quienes están a favor de ayudarles, podéis hablar. En orden, por favor.

El primero en levantarse fue Paul Terry, el hombre que había dado una de las ideas en la reunión anterior.

-Minerva, no estoy de acuerdo. Lo único que puede traer Malfoy a la orden es problemas. No estamos del todo seguros de que no lo hiciera por voluntad propia. Y además sigue siendo un mortífago. No sabemos si todo esto es una estratagema para después contarle todo a su amo.

-No, Paul- contestó Jennifer- El no me ha pedido que la orden le proteja, simplemente. El me ha pedido que le escondamos. Que le ocultemos de los mortífagos.

-¿Pero qué beneficio puede tener que le escondamos? Lo único que podría hacer es perjudicarnos- esta vez la persona que habló era un hombre mayor que Harry no conocía.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el que se levanto a responder fue Lupin. En la otra reunión, Lupin era de los pocos que no había intervenido en ninguna ocasión.

-Y desde cuando, Walfric, a la orden tienen que darle algo a cambio para proteger a alguien Siempre he pensado que uno de los objetivos de la orden es proteger a las personas del que no debe de ser nombrado.

Murmullos de asentimiento recorrieron la sala, aunque había algunos escépticos.

-Remus el problema no es la función de la orden, que todos la conocemos, si no los problemas que pueda acarrearla a esta el ocultar a Malfoy- esta vez la que habló era conocida por Harry: Emmeline Vance.

-Este chico nos ha solicitado ayuda. Hemos demostrado que hay muchas posibilidades de que fuera obligado a hacer lo que hizo. Creo que se merece tener protección.

Cuando Jennifer terminó de hablar, los miembros de la orden callaron. McGonagall se levantó.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de decidir. Lo haremos por votación. Los que estén a favor…

Harry no sabía que hacer. A pesar de todo lo dicho durante la reunión, y de las pruebas que se habían dado de que Draco era inocente, su odio hacia el que había tenido siempre le cegaba. Se giro y vio bastantes manos levantadas. Gente como Lupin, los señores Weasley, Tonks etc. Harry se decidió. Levanto su mano. A su lado, Hermione ya lo había hecho y aunque Ron lo hizo con poca seguridad, también lo hizo.

-Los que estén en contra…

Harry miro a su alrededor. Las manos levantadas eran bastante escasas. Era evidente el resultado.

-Muy bien, la orden ha decidido: esconderemos a Draco Malfoy. Jennifer ¿qué planes tienes para esconderlo?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Había pensado, si te parece bien, que lo podríamos esconder en Hogwarts para que pueda terminar su formación.

-¿Sabes que no podrá estar con ningún compañero ni podrá verle nadie que no sea de la orden?

-No te preocupes, Minerva. Si tú le habilitas una habitación donde pueda esconderse, yo misma me encargaría de toda su seguridad.

McGonagall asintió. Decidido. La orden daría cobijo a Draco Malfoy. Y lo ocultaría en Hogwarts. El plan de Jennifer y Snape había salido a la perfección.

-------------------------------------------

-No estoy del todo segura, pero parecía que estaba tan mal…

-Seguro que es una estratagema para infiltrarse en la orden, Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué votaste que si?- le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

Ron miró a Hermione y agachó la cabeza.

-Como vi votar que si a mis padres…

Hermione le miro enfadada. Es que Ron nunca aprendería…

-¿Y tu que opinas Harry?- preguntó Ron.

Desde que había terminado la reunión Harry había estado muy pensativo. Hermione tenía ciertas sospechas sobre el motivo. Sabía que a Harry todavía le dolía recordar aquella noche.

-No se Hermione. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que Malfoy sea de fiar. Pero es que estaba tan mal cuando lo hemos visto. Además Jennifer tenía razón. Malfoy no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore.

-Yo creo, que aunque hasta a mi me parezca increíble, deberíamos de confiar en el. No sabemos por todo lo que habrá tenido que pasar.

Y Hermione tenía razón. A pesar de su odio hacia Malfoy, había que darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, la orden había confiado en su testimonio.

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente fueron despertados muy temprano por la señora Weasley. Harry y Ron recogieron sus baúles y se fueron al salón, en donde ya le estaban esperando el resto de los Weasley y Hermione.

-Chicos, vamos a ir por la red flu- les comentó la señora Weasley- así que tened mucho cuidado al pronunciar el nombre- esta última parte iba dirigida en especial para Harry.

Por suerte, el aviso de la señora Weasley surtió efecto y no hubo ningún problema. Todos llegaron bien a la Madriguera. Nada mas llegar, les recibieron Bill y Fleur, que se habían quedado en la casa. La señora Weasley les mandó a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que les dijo que quería hablar con la pareja.

Mientras que iban subiendo, Harry no pudo evitar el sentir como los ojos de Ginny estaban fijos en el. La verdad es que desde que estaba con los Weasley no había hablado nada con ella y llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Una vez que se habían organizado y habían dejado sus cosas en las habitaciones, la señora Weasley les llamó para comer.

-Escuchadme todos. Como ya sabéis la boda de Fleur y Bill será la semana que viene, así que hay que empezar a prepararlo todo, y espero que todos colaboréis- la señora Weasley utilizó un tono relajado, aunque todos sabían que si alguien se atrevía a decirle que no iba a colaborar, se podía temer lo peor- Bien, si estáis todos de acuerdo entonces nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera. Las chicas os encargareis de colocar la decoración por la casa y los chicos del trabajo sucio: tendréis que hacer toda la decoración que será la que las chicas después colocaran. De la distribución de todo nos encargaremos Fleur y yo ¿Alguna duda¿No? Pues entonces a comer- nadie se atrevió a responder a la señora Weasley.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Harry subió a la habitación a descansar un rato. Llevaba unos días que le costaba dormir. Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó que Ginny lo estaba llamando. Harry dudó, pero sabía que ese seria el momento ideal para hablar y entró a su habitación. La habitación de Ginny estaba pintada de color rosa y tenia varios póster. Pudo ver que era más grande que la de sus hermanos y bastante mas ordenada.

-Pasa Harry. Siéntate en la cama si quieres.

-Gracias- dijo Harry nerviosamente- Bonita habitación.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Harry miró a Ginny. Sus sentimientos en ese momento eran muy confusos.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

Harry asintió. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso. No sabía que hacer en estas situaciones.

-Yo también creo que si, porque no vamos a seguir evitándonos todo el tiempo.

Los dos se miraron. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Fue Ginny la que dio el primer paso.

-No podemos, desde luego. Cuando cortamos, Harry, me sentí bastante mal. Pero pensé que aunque tú no quisieras seguir, podríamos volver a la normalidad. Estar como siempre. Pero hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho es evitarnos- Ginny habló con la voz algo quebrada.

Harry pensó un momento. La verdad es que Ginny tenía razón. El había pensado que después de cortar iban a volver a se amigos. Pero en el fondo sabía que a menos que lo hablara con Ginny, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Ginny volvió a hablar

-No te voy a negar que siempre me has gustado, porque desde pequeña te tenía como un héroe para mi- comento Ginny en tono soñador- Y una vez que te tuve me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo me he ido dando cuenta que quizás mi amor hacia ti viene de esa faceta tuya de héroe, pero que de la parte que verdaderamente debería de estar enamorada no se si realmente lo estoy y sinceramente en ese momento no sabia si era feliz por estar con Harry, o por estar con el famoso Harry Potter, que tanto había ansiado. Yo te quiero Harry, y no te niego que me gustaría estar junto a ti, pero, sinceramente, no se si estoy enamorada de ti.

Harry medito las palabras de Ginny. Su situación era bastante parecida.

-Mis sentimientos tampoco los tengo claros- Harry hablo casi por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación- El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue maravilloso. Pero a pesar de que me gustas Ginny, yo tampoco tengo muy claro si estoy enamorado de ti. Y, ante todo, creo que te mereces una persona que te ame de verdad. Yo, de momento, no se si lo estoy. Quien sabe, a lo mejor el tiempo nos hace ver que realmente nuestro destino es estar juntos. Pero mientras me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos volver a tener lo relación que tuvimos.

-Y a mi también, Harry.

Harry y Ginny se fundieron en un abrazo. Harry sonrió. Estaba alegre. Las cosas entre Ginny y el volvían a ser como siempre.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Si os esta gustando la historia, si no, si veis algo mal etc. Dejadme un **review**. No os cuesta trabajo y alegra mucho al escritor (es decir a mi)


	6. Interludio: La leyenda de Daragaaz

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y, muy a mi pesar, yo no soy uno de ellos.

**Interludio: La leyenda de Daragaaz:**

_Año 1477__: Cerca de Amesbury, Inglaterra._

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el momento en el que aquel hombre se apareció, cerca de un gran conjunto de piedras. Iba vestido con una túnica bastante oscura, al igual que su acompañante. Ambas ondeaban con la ligera brisa que corría. Uno de los hombres parecía bastante más joven que el otro. Aunque era curioso, ya que el mas joven andaba con mucha mas seguridad.

-Hemos llegado, Rupert: Stonehenge- el hombre joven hablaba con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad en todo momento.

-¿Me va a contar ahora, si no es de su molestia, señor, porque nos encontramos en este lugar?- dijo Rupert, con la voz algo temblorosa

-Paciencia, Rupert.

El hombre joven se movió con mucha elegancia. Se acercó a las piedras y sacó su varita. Después se sentó sobre la hierba e "invitó" a su acompañante a hacerlo también.

-Siéntate aquí al lado mía, Rupert y escucha la historia que te voy a contar.

"Nos encontramos, como ya te he dicho antes, en Stonehenge, lugar sagrado para los magos, a pesar de lo cual es bastante desconocido entre nosotros mismos. En este mismo lugar, Merlín fue donde realizó sus hechizos mas poderosos, al igual que innumerables magos a lo largo de los siglos"

"Sin embargo, no es esa la historia que he venido a contarte. Mi historia comienza hace ya casi cincuenta años. Como ya sabrás, estudie en Hogwarts. Debido a mis magnificas calificaciones, me ofrecieron empleos en numerosos puestos de importancia en nuestra sociedad. Pero los rechace todos. Tenía otros planes"

"Una vez salí de Hogwarts, inicie por mi propia cuenta un camino que me llevaría a ser lo que soy hoy en día, Rupert, el mago mas poderoso de nuestra época. Me enfrasqué en caminos peligrosos, lugares insólitos… Y conseguí descubrir los secretos mas importantes de la magia"

"Pero lo importante de la historia que va a ser contada, la parte en la que tendrás que prestarme absoluta atención, viene ahora. Supongo que siempre te habrás preguntado el motivo que hace que aunque el tiempo avance, yo no parezca hacerlo con él. Todo comienza una fría tarde de invierno, hace ya más de cuarenta años. Enfrascado en mis investigaciones, en la biblioteca privada de mi familia encontré un libro bastante interesante"

El hombre joven paro un momento para coger un poco de aire y siguió hablando.

-He de decir que uno de los motivos de mi investigación fue la búsqueda del más preciado de los tesoros que busca el hombre: la vida eterna. Aquel libro tenía un titulo bastante revelador: _Inmortalidad_. Esperando encontrar algo en el que me fuera de utilidad, inicié su lectura. A medida que iba avanzando en ella, me di cuenta de que quizás aquel título pudiera estar colocado por el mero hecho de atraer la atención, ya que en el simplemente había teorías sin fundamento.

"Sin embargo, y ante la mas grata de mis sorpresas, cuando ya me acercaba al final si encontré algo verdaderamente interesante. El titulo de aquel capitulo rezaba: _Magia negra_. Simplemente eso. A medida que fui avanzando en el me fui enfrascando en un mundo de poder y oscuridad. Las posibilidades de aquella magia, como bien pude ver en el libro y como bien pude comprobar yo mas adelante, eran infinitas. Y para culminar aquel momento, en las últimas paginas de aquel maravilloso capítulo, encontré un titulo que me llamó extremadamente la atención: _Los __espíritus__ de la magia negra_"

"Los espíritus de la magia negra, como decía aquel libro, eran la base fundamental de esa magia, su fuerza elemental, creada por los primeros magos, los magos egipcios del río Nilo.. Unos espíritus de fuerza sobrenatural. Inmediatamente mi interés se disparó. Desde luego la persona que consiguiera invocarlos seria simplemente inmortal. Y me decidí a investigar mas profundamente en aquella gran biblioteca"

A medida que iba avanzando el relato, el interés de Rupert era cada vez más evidente. Pero también no podía evitar preguntarse por que su Señor le estaría contando eso.

-Tras semanas de arduas investigaciones, encontré lo que buscaba en un libro llamado _El poder elemental de la magia_, del que seguramente tenga la suerte de poseer el único ejemplar que existe. En ese libro se explicaba, con todo lujo de detalles, la manera de invocar aquellos espíritus y, lo más importante, la manera de utilizarlos. A pesar de la gran explicación que el libro contenía, este instaba a que bajo ningún concepto se intentaran invocar a estos espíritus, ya que solo un mago de poder excepcional podría conseguirlo. Es mas, según aquel libro, hacia ya más de cuatrocientos años que un mago no los convocaba.

"Sin embargo, y a pesar de las advertencias, me aventuré a hacerlo. Espere unos cuantos meses, en los que preparé cada detalle con gran precisión y me prepare tanto física como mentalmente. Desde luego, aquello que iba a hacer no era una cosa que se pudiera tomar a la ligera"

"La mañana en la que iba a realizar la invocación caía una ligera llovizna sobre las montañas denominadas por los muggles de Meteora, en la antigua Grecia. Ese fue el lugar elegido debido a que, según la información que tenía, la última invocación de esos espíritus se había realizado en ese lugar. Gracias a Merlín, no hubo ningún problema y la invocación terminó sin incidentes que reseñar. Los mese de preparación sirvieron para algo. Mi petición a aquellos espíritus era simple: protección para alcanzar la vida eterna. Y lo conseguí. Yo, Sir Daragaaz, había llegado mas lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la vida eterna"

"De ese día hace ya cuarenta años, Rupert. Tal y como puedes ver, todo funcionó bien. Actualmente soy un hombre con sesenta años, pero con el aspecto de un joven de veinte. No sufro de enfermedades y soy el mago mas temido y poderoso de la comunidad mágica"

Rupert notó cierto tono de final en aquella última frase y se decidió a hablar.

-Pero Señor ¿por qué me esta contando esto?

-Paciencia, Rupert, paciencia.

Daragaaz sacó un libro de su túnica, que, como pudo leer Rupert, era aquel libro que había nombrado su señor: _El poder elemental de la magia._

-Sin embargo, Rupert, y a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos- continuó Daragaaz- ha llegado el momento de terminar. Como ya sabrás están empezando a surgir grupos que se van a comenzar a rebelar contra nosotros, mas no me preocupa. Es mas, me da lo mismo. Sin embargo y sin saber como, alguien ha descubierto mi secreto. Ha descubierto el porque de que nunca envejezca. Sabes de quien hablo. Aquel que nos ha estado combatiendo tanto tiempo: Burdock Sumerbee, nuestro principal enemigo.

"Con mi secreto descubierto, poco será el tiempo que tardé Burdock en encontrar la manera de destruir a los espíritus y destruirme a mi. Sin embargo, me adelantaré. Como ya sabes, mi familia tiene descendencia por parte del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el mítico fundador de Hogwarts. Y en este momento es en el que entras tú en esta historia"

"Lo que haré para adelantarme, aunque lo veas como una tontería, será quitar la protección que he tenido durante todos estos años, liberar a los espíritus. Yo ya se que mi final esta cercano, tenga o no tenga la protección. Tu tarea consistirá en lo siguiente. Te voy a entregar este libro, que tendrás que cuidar como si fuera tu propia vida. Cuando yo muera, buscarás al próximo heredero de Slytherin y le entregarás el libro. Ya que yo no he sabido utilizar este poder bien, espero que algún heredero pueda hacerlo y se convierta en verdadero merecedor de esta magia"

-Pero señor yo…

-Rupert, has sido mi aliado más cercano durante estos años. Mi persona de confianza. Ha llegado el momento de demostrar tu lealtad. Me he encargado personalmente de que si no lo haces seas asesinado de la forma más cruel y mezquina que haya. Así que no hagas que eso ocurra. Realiza tu tarea- Daragaaz concluyó, en tono autoritario.

Daragaaz le entregó el libro a Rupert. Rupert lo cogió con inseguridad y se lo guardó en la túnica. Se fijó en que el libro, a pesar de su aspecto, pequeño y desgastado, era bastante pesado.

-Ah, por cierto. Que no se te ocurra abrirlo. Solo los herederos de Slytherin pueden abrirlo. Prefiero no contarte lo que te podría pasar si lo haces. Aunque ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Tras terminar de hablar, Daragaaz se encaminó hacia el centro del círculo de piedra y sacó su varita. El viento aumentó un poco en ese momento.

-Esta vez los espíritus serán liberado en este lugar, ya que posee aun mas fuerza mágica que Meteora- le explicó Daragaaz, antes de comenzar el conjuro.

Daragaaz pronunció el conjuro en un idioma que Rupert no conocía. Supuso que sería una lengua antigua. Tras unas palabras, del cuerpo de Daragaaz salieron varios espectros de luz que se dispersaron por cada una de las piedras. Una vez que los espectros pararon, Daragaaz cayó al suelo. Rupert se acercó sigilosamente, con miedo y sorprendido y a la vez bastante asustado, pudo ver como aquel hombre acababa de envejecer 40 años en escasos segundos.

-----------------------------------

_Año__ 1980__: Cerca de Amesbury, Inglaterra. _

Lord Voldemort era un hombre solitario. Jamás necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Se sentía mucho mas seguro solo. Mucho más cómodo. Y por supuesto, en esta ocasión, no iba a ser distinto.

Su túnica oscura rozaba con el suelo a medida que se acercaba al conjunto de piedras. Sus pasos, normalmente serenos, se tornaban nerviosos. Aquel hombre de facciones casi inhumanas estaba intranquilo, cosa que nadie, excepto una persona, había visto en su vida. Después de tantos años de esfuerzo, ya casi podía tocar con las manos su objetivo.

Por fin podía iniciar el último bloque de su camino a la inmortalidad. Sus dos ultimas tareas para conseguir ser un ser invencible. Conseguir convertirse por la eternidad en la persona mas temida. Conseguir prolongar en la eternidad el temor a pronunciar su nombre. Los horcrux habían sido finalizados hace tiempo. Ahora iniciaba la primera tarea de ese bloque: Proteger los horcrux de la mejor manera posible.

Era curioso, pensó Voldemort, cerca del conjunto de piedras. Cuando aquel libro llegó a sus manos le echo una simple ojeada por encima, creyendo que era un libro sin importancia. _El poder elemental de la magia_ se llamaba aquel libro. Otro libro de teorías sin fundamentos, pensó cuando lo vio. Pero lo leyó. Y descubrió muchísimo mas de lo que pensaba encontrar. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar emocionarse. A pesar de confiar en sus hechizos de protección, sabía perfectamente que un mago de gran nivel podría llegar a hacerles frente. Pero a lo que pensaba hacer sería casi imposible hacerles frente sin morir. Dudaba que alguien se pudiera enfrentar a los espíritus.

Una vez en el centro del círculo, sacó su varita. Voldemort recitó unas palabras en voz alta. Palabras que ni el mismo entendía. Era lenguaje mágico antiguo. Cuando terminó de recitarlas, esperó pacientemente a que ocurriera algo. En muchas ocasiones antes de venir había temido que el hechizo no funcionara. Que realmente no valiera.

Pero esperó. Y funcionó. De las piedras salieron unas especies de espectros, que Voldemort prácticamente no pudo ver, porque le deslumbraron. Supuso que cada espectro se dirigiría a cada uno de los horcrux. Si todo había salido bien, se convertirían en la mejor protección para ellos. Cada uno estaría protegido de forma distinta. Pero con las protecciones más seguras y mortales que había. Los espíritus de la magia negra protegerían sus horcrux.

Objetivo cumplido. Ya solo le quedaba un último paso en su camino hacia la inmortalidad. Una sonrisa maníaca recorrió su rostro. Severus, uno de sus mortífagos, le había contado cierta profecía que había oído en el cabeza de puerco. Tendría que matar a ese niño antes de que creciera. Antes de que pudiera cumplir la profecía Próximo objetivo: matar al niño de los Potter.

**Notas del autor** Espero que os guste esta historia a parte de la historia principal, pero evidentemente importante. Y os recuerdo que un** R****eview** anima mucho al escritor.

Pd: A partir de ahora voy a tardar un pelín más en actualizar, porque empiezo otra vez las clases.


	7. Capítulo 6: Bodas y guerras

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera propiedad mía haría tantas cosas con el, cambiaría tanto los personajes… pero como no lo es aquí me tenéis, escribiendo fanfics.

**Capítulo 6: Bodas y guerras.**

La semana en la madriguera se pasó volando para Harry. Le gustaba pensar que a pesar de encontrarse en guerra, todavía podían dedicarle tiempo a algo tan normal como una boda, aunque esta no fuera tan normal.

La señora Weasley les hacía trabajar como esclavos. Y pobre del que se atreviera a decirle que no. A medida que el día se aproximaba, la señora Weasley estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, incluso mas que Fleur, que también lo estaba bastante, aunque ella mas por la llegada de su familia, que llegarían la mañana de la boda. Bill intentaba aparentar que no estaba muy nervioso, pero todos sabían que en el fondo estaba igual o más de nervioso que su futura esposa.

La mañana de la boda llegó acompañada de un sol radiante, a diferencia del resto del verano. Parecía que hasta el buen tiempo les acompañaría.

La señora Weasley les obligó a levantarse muy temprano. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto cuando llegaran los Delacour. Sobre las diez ya lo tenían todo preparado y todos se sentaron en la cocina a esperar. Los Delacour llegaron puntuales y a las diez y media se presentaron en la casa de los Weasley.

La familia Delacour era, desde luego, algo extraña. Fiona Delacour, la madre de Fleur, al igual que sus hijas, y a pesar de su edad, seguía teniendo ese encanto que le daba la sangre veela. Si hasta a la abuela, a pesar de tener casi noventa años, también se le notaba. Sin embargo los pocos hombres de la familia (prácticamente todos los hijos acababan siendo niñas) eran normales. El señor Delacour, Jacques, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, más bien grueso, al que se le empezaban a notar los años. A parte de los padres de Fleur, también venían sus abuelos y sus tíos. Junta toda la familia, entre los atuendos que llevaban y la diferencia entre las mujeres y los hombres formaban un conjunto muy curioso.

Entre charlas con los Delacour, la colocación de los últimos detalles y la preparación del banquete, comenzaron a llegar el resto de invitados. Moody, McGonagall, Luna y su padre, Neville con su abuela, antiguos compañeros de Bill, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin…

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se reunieron con Luna y Neville en la salida. Luna estaba hablando con Neville cuando llegaron.

-Era un snornack increíble, Neville- le comentó Luna a Neville, con la mirada perdida. Su atuendo era cuanto menos curioso. Iba con el collar de corchos que ya le habían visto en más de una ocasión y una túnica en varios colores, a cual más llamativo: rojo, amarillo, verde…

-Hola chicos- dijo Neville al verles venir, evitando la conversación con Luna.

-Hola Neville, Luna… bonito vestido- dijo Hermione intentado sonar lo mas sincera posible.

-Gracias Hermione. ¿Os he contado ya que he visto un snornack?

Se llevaron un buen rato hablando con Luna y Neville. A Harry le gustaba mucho hablar con Luna. Sus historias sobre bichos extraños le divertían mucho. Además así no tenían que hablar siempre de los mismos temas; muertes, desapariciones etc.

Después de un rato la señora Weasley les llamó. La boda iba a comenzar.

Todo lo que habían preparado durante la semana había salido perfectamente. Habían colocado una gran carpa, en donde se daría el banquete, con capacidad para todos los invitados que, como Harry pudo comprobar a medida que iban llegando, eran muchísimos. A lado de la carpa, habían colocado el lugar donde se iba a realizar la boda, al aire libre, a petición de Fleur. Un pequeño altar presidía aquel lugar, lleno de numerosos asientos para todos los asistentes. Cuando Harry llegó pudo ver como ya estaban casi todas las sillas ocupadas y como en el altar ya estaba un hombre, mayor y alto vestido con túnica de gala. La verdad es que Harry tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como eran las bodas mágicas. Avanzó por el pasillo, decorado en las sillas con cintas rosas y motivos florares, que había entre las sillas y se sentó en una de las filas delanteras que le habían reservado junto a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

-¿Todo esto lo habéis hecho vosotros?- les preguntó Luna cuando se sentaron.

-Bueno, mi madre nos pidió que ayudáramos y no le íbamos a decir que no- dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Su túnica rosa, que ondeaba con el viento, se movía con elegancia cuando hablaba, pero Harry pudo comprobar que ese gesto que hace unos meses le hubiera puesto nervioso ahora no le afectaba tanto.

-Pues yo lo hubiera decorado con más color.

-Pero Luna, aunque hubiéramos querido eso, no nos atreveríamos a contradecir lo que dijera la señora Weasley- le respondió en tono de humor Hermione, y todos se rieron junto a ella.

Cundo todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, comenzó a sonar una música con mucho ritmo, distinto de la de las bodas muggles, que precedía a la entrada del novio.

Bill entró a la sala, acompañado de su madre. Iba vestido con una túnica de gala, bastante sencilla, pero muy bonita. A medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo se movía con más nerviosismo. A su lado, la señora Weasley temblaba de emoción con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegaron al altar Bill se situó al lado para esperar a Fleur.

De repente la música cambio de ritmo. Un poco más lento, pero más melódico. Y en la entrada del pasillo de sillas se apareció (literalmente) Fleur Delacour, acompañada de su padre. Su túnica blanca, bordada hasta el infinito por el que Harry pensó que sería el mejor costurero mágico, bordeaba con las sillas mientras avanzaba, y desprendía reflejos brillantes. El señor Delacour, a su lado parecía hasta guapo. Detrás de su hermana estaba Gabrielle, con una túnica blanca, bastante más sencilla, pero igualmente hermosa.

-Ron, que se te cae la baba- comentó Hermione, entre enfadada y divertida mientras Ron intentaba cerrar la boca al ver pasar Gabrielle.

Fleur llegó al altar y se posicionó al lado de Bill. Ambos se sonrieron tímidamente. El hombre que estaba en el altar se aproximó y comenzó a hablar con una voz bastante profunda, que a Harry recordó a la de Dumbledore.

-Nos encontramos hoy aquí, para consagrar este matrimonio entre estos dos jóvenes magos. Pidamos a Merlín que esto jóvenes tengan suerte en todo aquello que realicen.

La ceremonia transcurría tranquilamente, ente los murmullos de los invitados y algún que otro sollozo de emoción.

-Y ahora llegamos al momento mas importante de esta celebración, el momento de la consagración. Pido a los padrinos que me den las varitas- la señora Weasley y el señor Delacour entregaron unas varitas al hombre- Pues comencemos. William John Weasley ¿aceptas a Fleur Melanie Delacour como tu esposa, en la abundancia y en la falta de galeones, en la salud y en la enfermedad y cuidarla, respetarla y darle un hogar lleno de amor y magia?

-Si, acepto- el hombre colocó una de las dos varitas, la más corta, encima de Bill y le dio unos golpes con ella en la cabeza. De esta salió un rayo rojo que se colocó encima de los novios, a la vez que la señora Weasley sollozaba ruidosamente.

-Fleur Melanie Delacour ¿aceptas a William John Weasley como tu esposo, en la abundancia y en la falta de galeones, en la salud y en la enfermedad y cuidarle, respetarle y darle un hogar lleno de amor y magia?

-Si, acepto- respondió Fleur, emocionada. El hombre cogió la otra varita y realizo la misma operación que había hecho con Bill. Esta vez de la varita salió un rayo azul, que se unió al rojo y se entrelazó con el. De ambos rayos brotaron dos pequeños rayos y cada uno fue a parar a cada uno de los novios.

-Que esta unión que ha creado la magia, no la separe nada. Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Bill y Fleur se dieron un pequeño beso, tímido al principio, pero con ganas al final. Harry se giró para mirar a los invitados. Pudo ver como Hermione y Ginny tenían los ojos llorosos, al igual que la señora Weasley, como Fred y George sonreían viendo a su hermano, o como Luna miraba al cielo despistada, como si la boda no fuera con ella, aunque en el fondo Harry sabía que estaría pensando en su madre.

Bill y Fleur, acompañados de los padrinos se dirigieron a la carpa. Los invitados esperaron hasta que se les permitió entrar en la carpa. Una vez que entraron, pudieron admirar lo bien que había quedado todo.

Gracias a los consejos de Hermione y un poco de ayuda de Harry también, habían adaptado la carpa de manera parecida a como lo hubieran hecho los muggles. La carpa, que por fuera parecía más pequeña, había sido hechizada para agrandarse y ya de paso se habían colocado bastantes hechizos de seguridad. Al fondo de la capa se podía ver una gran mesa, en donde se sentarían los novios y sus familiares y a los lados mesas para el resto de invitados. La carpa estaba decorada con lámparas florales y el techo había sido hechizado para que mostrara una noche estrellada.

El banquete fue magnifico. La señora Weasley (con la ayuda de toda su familia, Harry y Hermione) había puesto todo su esfuerzo para que este fuera sensacional y la comida transcurrió entre comentarios de lo rico que estaba todo.

Una vez concluida la comida, el señor Weasley dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la copa para que le prestaran atención. Había llegado la hora de los discursos.

-Ahora que todos estamos bien servidos, quiero deciros unas palabras. Así podéis aprovecharos y echar una siestecita- las risas resonaron en la carpa- Veintisiete años hace ya que Molly y yo estamos casados, demasiado tiempo. Pero han sido, y espero que sigan siendo, los mejores años de mi vida. Ahora mi hijo se casa. Parece que fue ayer cuando Molly gritaba que lo sacaran de una vez al medimago. Y ahora fijaos. Ya es mayor. Ya se va a casar con una mujer hermosa como es Fleur. Por eso, lo único que puedo desearos es que espero que tengáis la misma suerte que yo. Así que un brindis por Bill y Fleur, que espero que sean muy felices el resto de su vida.

El chocar de las copas resonó acompañado de los sollozos esporádicos de la señora Weasley e incluso de la señora Delacour. El señor Weasley dio una palmada a su hijo al sentarse.

El tiempo fue avanzando entre discursos, aplausos y bromas. Poco a poco se iba haciendo de noche y Bill y Fleur comenzaron el baile de novios, con una pieza lenta, bailando muy pegados. Una vez que terminaron, empezó a sonar una música con bastante más marcha. El baile había comenzado.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Casi todo el mundo estaba bailando, pero el se había quedado en la mesa, junto con Ron, Hermione y Luna.

-Sois una panda de aburridos. Yo me voy a bailar ¿alguien se viene conmigo?- les preguntó Luna y ante la atónita mirada de Harry y Hermione, Ron se fue con ella a bailar.

-No me voy a quedar todo el rato aquí ¿no?- les explicó Ron, mientras se iba con Luna.

-Bueno que Harry¿te vienes a bailar?- le preguntó Hermione, pero no esperó a que Harry respondiera y le tiró hacia la pista.

Una vez allí, se pusieron a bailar una canción de las brujas de Macbeth que estaba sonando en ese momento.

-Mira, fíjate allí. Bill y Fleur… hacen tan buena pareja…- le dijo Hermione mientras bailaban.

-Si- respondió Harry, aunque su mirada no se encontraba precisamente en ese lugar sino en otro en donde cierta pelirroja bailaba con Neville.

-¿Cómo te va con ella, Harry?

-El otro día estuvimos hablando, y creo que solucionamos todo.

-Me alegro- le respondió Hermione, aunque esta estaba con la cabeza en otra cosa. Mas bien mirando también a cierto pelirrojo, o eso creía Harry.

-¿Y a ti con Ron?- Harry llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose si sus amigos tendrían algo entre ellos, y este era el mejor momento para confirmarlo.

-Con Ron ¿yo? Que va Harry, para mi Ron es un gran amigo, pero ya está.

-¿Seguro¿Y que me hablas de lo celos del año pasado?- le preguntó Harry, mientras que comenzaba a sonar otra canción de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-No te voy a negar que el año pasado tuve algunos celos, pero en realidad mi enfado era porque se que Ron se merece algo mucho mejor que Lavender.

Harry se sorprendió de lo que le dijo Hermione. Siempre había creído que tanto Ron como Hermione se gustaban, pero que eran demasiado tontos para decírselo. De todas maneras no se creyó mucho las palabras de Hermione.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Calla ya y baila, anda.

Harry bailó bastante más de lo que el mismo se esperaba. Le sentó muy bien algo de relajación en medio de tanta preocupación. Cuando se sentó a descansar un rato junto con Hermione y Ron (que había dejado a Luna bailando con Neville) se dio cuenta de que los invitados comenzaban a irse, mientras que os que quedaban todavía estaban totalmente desmadrados. Fred y George les enseñaban todo lo relacionado con su tienda a las sobrinas de Fleur y el señor Weasley y el señor Delacour charlaban a gritos, bastante pasados de copas, sobre quidditch.

-Que bien ha estado, eh Ron- comentó Hermione, en tono mordaz.

-¿Eh¿Qué dices?- respondió Ron, que no había estado atento a la pregunta que le había hecho Hermione, atento como estaba a Gabrielle que se iba ya junto con toda su familia- Si, si muy bien…

-Desde luego, Ronald- dijo Hermione, en el típico tono en que empezaban las peleas entre ella y Ron.

Y mientras sus amigos peleaban y la gente se iba, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá su vida solo fueran bodas para poder estar así de bien siempre. Aunque muy a su pesar, también tenía que pensar que mañana quizás todo cambiara y tuviera que volver a la cruda realidad.

----------------------------------------------

A muchos kilómetros de allí, mas concretamente en España, cuatro hombre debatían acaloradamente en un palacio en el centro de Madrid.

-Mi país jamás podrá permitir esto, Tony- el hombre que hablaba era más bien corpulento y su tono era muy duro, con cierto acento francés

-Ni el mío lo que vosotros estáis haciendo, Jacques. Os recuerdo que aun nos acordamos del asesinato de los dos policías antes de ayer- esta vez el que habló, Tony, según había dicho Jacques, era un poco mas bajo pero igual de duro era su tono al hablar.

-Calma, por favor. Tenéis que tener paciencia. Seguro que podéis solucionar vuestras diferencias sin tener que recurrir a…- el tercero en discordia hablaba con voz insegura, sin tener muy claro que hacer, con un ingles bastante forzado, como si se hubiera aprendido aquellas palabras, y fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

-Tu cállate. Bastantes problemas tengo ya con estos dos como para que ahora llegues tú- el último en hablar de los cuatro era el que mas autoridad expresaba y seguramente el mas mayor.

-Bernard, mas problemas tenemos nosotros contigo. Eres tu el que esta causando todo ese malestar en las fronteras con tus ridículas decisiones- el que habló fue Jacques.

Los tres hombres, Jacques, Bernard y Tony, continuaron discutiendo durante más de una hora, mientras el presidente español intentaba mediar entre ellos, sin ningún éxito, sin saber ninguno de ellos que no estaban actuando por voluntad propia, sino por los impulsos de cierta maldición lanzada sobre ellos, bajo el dominio de la maldición imperius, lanzada por los mortífagos a Jacques, Bernard y Tony, y por la orden al español.

-Te exijo ahora mismo que le digas al ridículo ministro tuyo ese que reabra las fronteras- el tono de voz de Jacques indicaba que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-Jamás cederemos. Bastante daño le habéis echo a Alemania ya durante toda su historia.

-Por favor, no vengáis ahora con rencores. Tiene que haber alguna forma de solucionar esto- la voz del presidente español sonaba a suplica final.

Las miradas de sus homólogos en el cargo le decía todo. Había fracasado. El plan de la orden, por tanto, también había fracasado.

--------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana Vernon Dursley se levantó realmente contento. Más de una semana hacia ya desde que el rarito de su sobrino se había ido de su casa para siempre. Y nada mas la idea de saber que jamás no volvería le llenaba de felicidad.

Tomó el desayuno, como siempre un buen desayuno, ya que no había nada mejor que levantarse con buen pie y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con eso. Mientras que se tomaba su segundo café matutino, cogió el periódico que acababa de traerle Petunia y se dispuso a echarle una ojeada como toda las mañanas.

Pero esta vez no tuvo que irse a las páginas centrales para encontrar las noticias que le importaban. Vernon Dursley no era un hombre fácilmente impresionable. Pero cuando leyó el titular que rezaba la portada, casi se le cae la taza de café:

_**FRA**__**NCIA, REINO UNIDO Y ALEMANIA DECLARAN LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL**_

_Las conversaciones que inició__ España no tienen éxito y el mundo vuelve a entrar en guerra 60 años después._

**Notas del autor:** Espero que os guste el capitulo. Dudas sobre él, cosas que no tengáis claras, críticas, halagos (que a lo mejor no los hay) lo que sea **Reviews. **Y de paso, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y están siguiendo mi historia.

**Pd: **Por cierto los nombres de los políticos que habéis visto, como supongo que sabréis, son los presidentes de sus respectivos países en el año 1997.


	8. Capítulo 7: El testamento de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Este Disclaimer no cambia. Si cambiara os daríais cuenta de que los dos últimos libros se transformarían drásticamente. Pero mientras Harry Potter le sigue perteneciendo a JK.

**Capitulo 7: El testamento de Dumbledore**

La resaca de la boda del día anterior se hizo latente en el desayuno. Los bostezos y las caras largas, en busca de horas de sueño, predominaban en la cocina, mientras Molly Weasley servía a su familia y a Harry y Hermione un desayuno ligero, paupérrimo en comparación con sus desayunos normales, pero que los sentados en la mesa tomaron sin protestar, sabedores de que la más mínima protesta sería respondida con fiereza por los gritos de Molly.

Harry estaba bastante contento a pesar del cansancio. Había pasado un magnífico día en la boda y para variar un poco su suerte, no había ocurrido nada. Ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ni nadie ni nada le molesto en esta ocasión. No podía evitar pensar que era un simple oasis en medio de un desierto, un desierto largo y duro que le quedaba por recorrer.

Harry fue despertado de sus pensamientos por unas patas que se posaron sobre su hombro y le colocaron algo sobre las manos, concretamente una carta, con el sello de Hogwarts.

-Mirad las cartas de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione, ilusionada. Harry la comprendía. Hermione tenía muchísimo deseos de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y después del funeral de Dumbledore esta había perdido bastantes esperanzas de conseguirlo.

Hablando de Dumbledore, en unos días tendría que ir a la lectura del testamento. Si había algo en ese momento que le molestaba a Harry era tener que ir al ministerio, del que tenía tan malos recuerdos de hace dos años.

Desechando esos pensamientos, Harry cogió la carta y la leyó. Nada nuevo, lo de siempre. Los libros, las normas etc. Sin embargo algo más se deslizo sobre sus manos. Algo con forma de insignia.

-Hermione¿no es esa la insignia de premio anual?- comentó la señora Weasley, que miraba atentamente a una atónita Hermione.

La cara de Hermione no podía ser más expresiva. Estaba entusiasmada. Harry sabía que uno de los mayores sueños de Hermione nada mas llegar a Hogwarts sería haber sido premio anual. Y ahora lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, en su caso, no le alegraba tanto la insignia que tenía en su mano.

-Espera un momento. Harry ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí en la mano?- comentó Fred, mirando a Harry.

Evidentemente, Fred no pudo hablar en voz baja, así que ya todos sabían que Harry también iba a ser premio anual. Este miró a Hermione sorprendido. Podría haber tenido muchas aventuras y haber sido el héroe del mundo mágico, cosa que no creía, pero precisamente en lo referente a las reglas no es que hubiera sido su mayor seguidor, cosa que él creía fundamental para ser premio anual. Hermione se encogió de hombros, como respondiendo a su pregunta. Como siempre Hermione adivinaba sus pensamientos solo con mirarle.

La reacción de los demás fue la esperada. Felicitaciones, abrazos… Y para sorpresa de Harry, la alegría de Ron, de quien Harry no esperaba tan buena reacción.

Pero la carta de Hogwarts no solo traía insignias para Harry y Hermione, sino también la consabida visita al callejón Diagon para comprar los libros. Para facilitar las cosas habían quedado en que los irían a comprar el día quince y así Harry aprovecharía e iría al ministerio.

Cuando ya Harry se levantaba de la mesa llegó otra lechuza: el profeta. Lo cogió y le echó un vistazo. Esta vez el titular no estaba relacionado con el mundo mágico, pero era el más preocupante de cuantos había leído durante el verano: los muggles habían entrado en guerra y según decía el diario y evidentemente sabía Harry, todo apuntaba a que el causante era Voldemort.

--------------------------------------------

La noticia de que los muggles habían entrado en guerra no tardó en hacerse notar en el mundo mágico. A pesar de que los magos siempre dijeran que no, dependían de los muggles en muchísimos aspectos.

En los días siguientes las noticias que llegaban del profeta no podían ser más desalentadoras. Los muggles no solo habían entrado en guerra, sino que su guerra se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica masacre. Bastantes magos habían muerto ya por los ataques franceses en Inglaterra.

Debido a la situación del mundo muggle, la única forma de ir al callejón Diagón era por la red flu ya que no era seguro ir por la zona muggle. Harry tenía bastantes malos recuerdos de este medio.

Pero a pesar de sus malos recuerdos, todo salió bien y llegaron al callejón sin ningún problema.

El aspecto del callejón era totalmente distinto a como Harry lo recordaba. De aquel callejón bullicioso y alegre que recordaba Harry de años anteriores no quedaba nada. La soledad inundaba el callejón y la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Solo las más importantes como Flourish y Blotts, Madame Malkin y Gringotts estaban abiertas y la gente que salía y entraba de las tiendas lo hacía lo más rápido que podía intentado evitar estar mucho tiempo en la calle.

Su primera parada fue Flourish y Blotts, a comprar los libros. Con gran velocidad les atendieron y salieron hacia Madame Malkin.

En un tiempo record en el callejón Diagón, terminaron todas las compras. Pero todavía tenían que hacer una visita. La única que tenían ganas de hacer: Sortilegios Weasley.

La tienda de los gemelos Weasley en la situación actual del callejón parecía estar fuera de lugar. Pero en opinión de Harry no podía estar mejor. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaban diversión.

Entraron en la tienda todos juntos, intentado no chocar con la gente que llenaba el local, no tanta como hace un año pero bastante gente. En el año que había pasado desde su última visita, Harry pudo comprobar que la tienda había mejorado bastante. Mas estantes, mas productos (nuevos surtidos saltaclases, mas productos de protección…). A los gemelos les iba muy bien el negocio.

-Mira Fred tenemos visita- la voz de George les recibió mientras sonreía.

La mañana se les pasó volando en las tienda de los gemelos. Los nuevos productos de los gemelos eran muy buenos. Sobre todo a parte de los surtidos saltaclases habían actualizado bastante su línea seria.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry, agarrando una pulsera de plástico.

-Eso, Harry, son las nuevas pulseras de protección- le comentó George.

-Una vez que te la pones se vuelve invisible y te ofrece una protección corta, pero bastante resistente. Durante este tiempo hemos hecho lo mismo con numerosos objetos: collares, anillos, ropas- explicó Fred, mientras le enseñaba una caja con los objetos que le había mencionado

-Llévate los que quieras.

-No puedo. Mejor os lo pago.

-Harry, esta conversación ya la tuvimos el año pasado. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido abrir esto así que puedes llevarte lo que quieras- le dijo George mientras le daba la caja para que cogiera.

-Eso me recuerda, George…

-Ah verdad. Ven Harry, que te queremos enseñar una cosa.

Los gemelos llevaron a Harry a un cuarto bastante oscuro de la tienda que no estaba abierto al público. Por el aspecto que tenía, lleno de aparatos extraños, y bastante desordenado, parecía el cuarto de pruebas de los gemelos.

-Este es nuestra sala de invenciones, como nos gusta llamarla. Aquí es donde inventamos, probamos, mejoramos… todas nuestras creaciones- comenzó Fred.

-Exacto. Y hemos venido aquí porque queremos enseñarte nuestras últimas invenciones.

Fred fue a coger una cosa del armario que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Cuando volvió llevaba en su mano una caja bastante grande.

-Aquí tienes nuestros nuevos inventos.

-Te los vamos a presentar uno a uno- comenzó George. El primero que sacó de la caja parecía ser un cuchillo- Con esta navaja te aseguro que podrás cortar todo, desde matorrales hasta metal. Pero eso no es todo. Le hemos incluido un hechizo para que mientras la cojas tengas una protección, no muy grande pero suficiente para defenderte mientras cortas lo que sea. Esta es para ti. Tu turno Fred.

-Lo segundo lo cogimos de una idea muggle. Entre uno de los aparatos que tiene mi padre entre sus trastos muggles encontramos una especie de transistores que servían para hablar entre nosotros. Taki Weki creo.

-Walkie-Talkie- le corrigió Harry.

-Eso. El caso es que eso nos dio una idea. ¿Y si creáramos algo parecido, pero con un alcance, digamos, mundial, y con una duración ilimitada? Y así surgieron los comunicadores Weasley. Con ellos podrás comunicarte con quien quieras y donde quieras - Fred le enseño unos relojes- Simplemente pulsas este botón, di el nombre de la persona con quien quieras hablar y te comunicaras con todo aquel que tenga otro como el. Estos tres relojes son tuyos, uno para ti y los otros para Ron y Hermione.

Mientras que Fred le ofrecía los relojes, Harry les miraba con cara de asombro. ¿Hasta donde llegaba la capacidad de los gemelos para los inventos?

-Y por último y no por ello menos importante, es mas creemos que es lo mas importante, esta caja- esta vez el que habló fue George- Seguramente te preguntaras para que quieres una caja. Pero esta caja no es una caja cualquiera. A parte de que la puedes transformar al tamaño que quieras con solo pensarlo- mientras le decía esto, George iba cambiando la caja de tamaño- es una caja prácticamente sin fondo. En ella podrás guardar todo lo que quieras y encima para las personas que tú no quieras que cojan nada de ellas será una simple caja vacía.

-Pero eso es increíble- dijo Harry, lleno de admiración hacia los gemelos.

-Muchas gracias, Harry. Nos ha llevado bastante tiempo conseguirlo y hemos fallado innumerables ocasiones. Pero te podemos asegurar que esta funciona perfectamente.

-Así que como nuestro mayor accionista, tú serás el beneficiado de ella- concluyó Fred.

-No podría…

-No es que no puedes, es que vas a aceptarlo- le dijo Fred, mientras le daba la caja, convertida en una simple miniatura.

-Muchas gracias chicos.

-No nos las des Harry. Sin ti nada de esta habría sido posible.

Los gemelos se despidieron de Harry que fue al encuentro del señor Weasley. Había llegado la hora de ir al ministerio.

-¿Estas preparado?- le preguntó el señor Weasley, ya en el callejón y listo para desaparecerse

-Si señor Weasley.

Hermione y Ron le desearon suerte antes de que se desaparecieran del callejón. Una vez pasada las extrañas sensaciones de las primeras apariciones, a Harry le empezaba a gustar este medio de transporte.

Harry y el señor Weasley aparecieron en el centro del ministerio, allí donde hace dos años había una magnífica fuente que representaba la suntuosidad del ministerio y donde ahora el vacío auguraba malos tiempos.

-Tenemos que ir a la segunda planta.

El señor Weasley le llevó al ascensor, que estaba tal y como recordaba Harry, un poco menos transitado debido a la hora.

-Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores, los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y el Departamento de Interior del Ministerio de Magia.- la misma voz gélida de mujer de hace dos años. La verdad es que el ministerio no le traía buenos recuerdos a Harry.

El señor Weasley acompañó a Harry por el pasillo hasta una sala que tenía un letrero en el que ponía: Departamento de Interior del Ministerio de Magia.

-Entra Harry. Yo no te puedo acompañar.

El señor Weasley se despidió de Harry. Este entró en la sala. La sala le recordaba mucho a una oficina muggle. En la entrada un hombre parecía estar esperándolo.

-¿Harry James Potter?- le preguntó el hombre, ya entrado en años. Harry asintió- Venga conmigo.

El hombre desconocido le llevó al despacho que había al final de la sala. Una vez allí le dejo y le dijo que pasara. El despacho era bastante grande y estaba decorado con retratos de los que, supuso Harry, habían ocupado ese despacho antes. En este ya se encontraban dos personas. Una mujer, sentada al otro lado de la mesa que presidía la sala, con aspecto severo, que le recordaba a McGonagall y un hombre sentado en una de las dos sillas que había en frente de la esa y que tenía un curioso parecido con Dumbledore.

-Siéntese, señor Potter- la mujer utilizó, como Harry esperaba que utilizara por su aspecto, un tono bastante estricto- Ahora que ya estamos todos podemos empezar.

¿Solo dos personas eran los herederos de Dumbledore? Sabía que el nunca había dado muestras de tener amigos o mucha familia, pero esperaba que hubiera mas gente.

-Hoy día 15 de Agosto 1997 se procede a la lectura del testamento del señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, de 133 años al morir y cuyos únicos herederos son Aberforth Bilius Dumbledore, de 125 años y residente en Hogsmeade y Harry James Potter, de 17 años y residente en Londres. Testigo de la lectura, Minerva Jones, jefa del Departamento de Interior del Ministerio de Magia. Ahora comenzamos con la lectura.

De repente con un movimiento de varita de Minerva Jones, empezó a resonar por la sala una voz amplificada: la voz de Dumbledore.

-A mi hermano Aberforth, antes de dejarle nada, me gustaría decirle algo. Se que en mi vida he tenido fallos y muchos de ellos han tenido que ver con mi familia. En muchos momentos he llegado a abandonar a mi familia, en busca de cosas que he creído importante. Ahora que soy mayor, los años me han hecho ver mis errores. Pero también me han hecho ser un cobarde, no expresar mis sentimientos y solo hacerlo en un testamento, que se oirá cuando yo ya este lejos, en ese mundo desconocido que llaman el mas allá. Lo siento. Siento haberos dejado en ciertos momentos. Siento no haber estado ahí. Se que a lo mejor una vez muerto esto no sirva de nada, pero lo siento. Espero que alguna vez consiga tu perdón Aberforth.

Aberforth parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque Harry pudo ver como su cara se emocionaba un poco al oír las palabras de su hermano. Además Harry estaba bastante sorprendido. No se esperaba que Dumbledore tuviera problemas familiares.

-Respecto a la herencia, dejo a mi hermano Aberforth todas las reliquias familiares de los Dumbledore, así como el contenido de las cámaras numero 3 y 726 del banco Gringotts- Aberforth asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación; mas o menos se imaginaba lo que le iba a dejar.

-Y ahora llega el turno al que será mi otro heredero, Harry. Suponiendo (y asegurando) que si estas oyendo esto significara que estoy muerto, tengo que decirte que si mi muerte te ha afectado tienes que seguir adelante. Que mi muerte no sea en balde. En estos últimos años hemos avanzado más que nadie en el fin de Voldemort- tanto Aberforth como Amelia dieron un respingo en sus asientos- así que ahora te toca a ti finalizar el trabajo. Se que puedo confiar en ti Harry y que el futuro del mundo mágico no podría estar en mejores manos.

A Harry le invadió un sentimiento de orgullo. La confianza de Dumbledore para el era muy importante.

-A Harry le dejo mi pensadero así como una colección de historias muggles que le recomiendo leer encarecidamente. También le dejo un álbum de fotos que perteneció a sus padres y que estos me pidieron que si les pasaba algo se lo diera cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. También me gustaría que estos objetos fueran entregados directamente al propio Harry.

Harry se pregunto para que le dejaría Dumbledore una colección de historias muggles. Aunque la verdad es que había notado cierto tono oculto en el encarecidamente que había dicho Dumbledore

-Por ultimo, durante todos estos años he tenido tiempo de cosechar algo de dinero. Como las personas que van a ser mis herederos no necesitarán dinero, me gustaría dejar el dinero para Hogwarts, para que la educación de los magos del futuro sea la mejor posible.

Dumbledore terminó de hablar y la voz se apagó. Habría tenido fallos, como bien había dicho durante el tiempo que le habían oído, pero el último gesto que había tenido le honraba al máximo y Harry supo que allí donde estuviera, estaría en el mejor lugar que pudiera.

-Aquí termina este testamento- dijo Amelia, después de que Dumbledore dejara de habar- Ahora procederé a la entrega de la herencia.

"Al señor Aberforth Dumbledore le hago entrega de las llaves de las cámaras 3 y 726 del banco Gringotts en donde se encuentra todo lo relacionado con su herencia".

"Al señor Harry Potter le hago entrega de los objetos que el señor Albus Dumbledore le ha dejado véase: su pensadero, una colección de historias muggles y un álbum de fotos".

Minerva Jones se acercó a Harry y le entregó lo que Dumbledore le había dejado.

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas Potter- le dijo cuando le entregó las cosas.

-Muchas gracias señora.

Harry no veía a Minerva Jones como una mujer que fuera deseando suerte a todas las personas que veía, así que le gustó mucho que lo hiciera.

-Y con esto concluye la lectura de este testamento. Pueden irse.

Harry salió de la habitación y se fue al despacho del señor Weasley, en donde este le dijo que le iba a esperar cuando saliera.

El señor Weasley había conseguido un ascenso. Ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de regulación mágica y su despacho había pasado de ser un pequeño cubículo a un despacho que podría llegar a dar envidia a los mejores directivos muggles.

Cuando Harry llego el señor Weasley no estaba. Seguramente habrá tenido que salir, pensó Harry. Se sentó en un butacón que tenia el despacho y se dispuso a mirar las cosas que le había dejado de Dumbledore.

El pensadero lo dejaría para después, para ver los recuerdos junto con Hermione y Ron. Lo que mas curiosidad tenía Harry era en ver para que Dumbledore le había dejado una colección de historias muggles.

Harry cogió el primer libro que vio. Este era también el más grande. Se llamaba Don Quijote de la Mancha. Si no recordaba mal los años que había estado en la escuela muggle, esa era la obra más importante de la literatura española. Abrió la primera página y desde luego no encontró lo que esperaba. El libro que antes de que lo abriera presentaba unas hojas finas y lisas al estilo de los libros muggles, al abrirlo estas tomaron el tacto de pergamino y apareció una letra inconfundible para Harry: la letra de Dumbledore. A medida que fue pasando páginas se dio cuenta de lo que era: Dumbledore había dejado todas sus investigaciones en esos libros.

Fue cogiendo cada libro (Hamlet, El Cantar de Mío Cid, Romeo y Julieta…) y en todos los libros se repetía el mismo proceso: al abrirlos se convertía en las investigaciones de Dumbledore, pero una vez que lo cerraba volvía a ser un libro normal. Harry supuso que solo él y tal vez Ron y Hermione pudieran ver el contenido, mientras que para los demás serían libros normales muggles. El ingenio de Dumbledore era increíble.

Decidiendo que sería mejor dedicarse a la lectura a fondo de las investigaciones de Dumbledore con sus amigos, sobre todo con Hermione, cogió el álbum de foto de sus padres. En la primera pagina había una foto de él cuando era bebe con sus padres en movimiento. Harry noto como las lágrimas le llegaban. Al pasar a la segunda página un sobre se deslizó entre las hojas. Harry se agachó a recogerlo y lo abrió.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta __quiere__ decir que algo no ha salido bien y que ahora no estamos acompañándote como quisiéramos. Esperamos que jamás tengas que leerla. Pero si ese momento llega__ queremos que sepas que tus padres te quisieron el tiempo que estuvieron contigo como a nadie lo hemos hecho en nuestra vida._

_Seguramente ahora seas un chico mayor, tan guapo como tu padre _(o tan inteligente como tu madre)_, y que tendrás unas magníficos amigos. Estarás cursando tu __último__ año en Hogwarts. A lo mejor tendrás novia. Y esperamos que seas una persona muy feliz. Tu padre y yo es lo que mas deseamos en este mundo._

_Escribirte esta carta pensando que a lo mejor no te podremos ver crecer se convierte en la tarea __más__ difícil que hemos tenido que hacer. Pero son tiempos difíciles. Y queremos dejarte __claro que allá donde estemos te estaremos protegiendo como mejor podamos. Como esta la situación no sabemos si podremos salvarno__s o no__, pero por si acaso queremos darte un mensaje ahora que eres mayor de edad._

_En la vida no todo son alegrías y tu mejor que nadie lo sabrás si estas leyendo esta carta, ya que seguramente __estés__ huérfano. Por eso te pedimos que si nosotros no estamos ahí __tú__ disfrutes de la vida por tres: por ti y por nosotros. Que aproveches cada segundo de tiempo que tengas para __sonreír__. Que disfrutes de tus amigos__. Que nunca__ recuerdes los malos momentos, que los que recuerdes sean los buenos que seguro que los hay hasta en los malos tiempos._

_Recuerda Harry que tus padres desde el cielo estarán velando por ti. _

_Te quieren mucho y siempre te querrán:_

_Mamá y Papá._

La última arte de la carta estaba corrida por las lágrimas. Las de Harry se unieron a esas, mientras abrazaba la carta con toda su fuerza, como si ello hiciera que sus padres volvieran. Esta carta le había hecho el impulso necesario para tomar una decisión que tenía clara desde que salió de Hogwarts. Antes de volver al colegio tenía que visitar el valle de Godric.

**Notas del autor** Bueno otro capítulo mas. Espero que os vaya gustando a historia. Y ya sabéis críticas, halagos, dudas sugerencias: **Reviews**


	9. Capítulo 8: El valle de Godric

**Disclaimer: **Una vez más, esto no cambia. Harry Potter sigue perteneciendo a la JK. Yo mientras utilizo mi imaginación para intentar hacer esta historia.

**Capítulo 8: El valle de Godric**

-Hemos llegado- comentó Harry, emocionado.

Ante el se extendía una casa en ruinas, que tenía aspecto de haber sido esplendida en sus mejores tiempos. La casa se encontraba rodeada de jardines, que no habían sido arreglados desde hacía varios años, pero que los arboles que se encontraban en ellos daban fe de la belleza que tendría antaño. Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione, se encontraba en la verja de entrada, una puerta metálica en donde en la parte superior se podía leer Mansión Potter. Por fin habían encontrado la casa de los Potter.

Les había costado bastante llegar. El día siguiente a la visita a ministerio Harry les contó a sus amigos su intención de ir al valle de Godric antes de volver a Hogwarts y en solo dos días lo organizaron todo. Habían conseguido ir "solos" (seguro que la orden había mandado a alguien a vigilarlos). Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron por la mañana temprano, pero lo que ninguno se podía imaginar es que el pueblo fuera tan grande, no por las casas que tenía ni la gente que vivía allí, que eran mas bien pocos, sino por el tamaño del pueblo, un pueblo que había pasado mejores tiempos pero que en esos momentos estaba casi abandonado.

La mansión Potter, como les contó el tabernero del bar cola de tritón el único bar del pueblo, un bar sucio y mugriento que hacía parecer al cabeza de puerco un restaurante de categoría, se encontraba en el extremo norte del pueblo, casi a cuatro kilómetros, situado en una colina. Recorriendo el pueblo, casi abandonado y encontrándose poquísima gente en el camino habían tardado medio día en encontrar la mansión Potter.

-Harry, esto es increíble- le comentó Hermione y la verdad es que tenía razón: si estando en ruinas les parecía magnífico, en sus mejores tiempos debería de haber sido maravilloso.

Pasaron los tres por la verja y caminaron en silencio por el caminillo que conducía hacia la entrada de la mansión. A medida que iban avanzando se iban encontrando con restos de la suntuosidad que presentaron los jardines cuando vivían allí los Potter: estatuas rotas, fuentes secas, bancos de madera gastada por el tiempo… Sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya a la puerta de la casa.

Harry se quedó mirándola atentamente. Cuantos recuerdos encontraría en esa casa, cuantos cosas sobre sus padres… Solo había una forma de saberlo.

-¿Preparado Harry?- le preguntó Ron, una vez llegaron a la puerta, intentando poner en su voz el tono mas suave que tenía.

-Preparado- respondió Harry con voz firme.

Se aproximó a la puerta y de un toque esta se abrió ante el mostrándole el interior de la casa. La casa presentaba, a pesar de lo que pudiera haber parecido en un principio por el exterior, un aspecto bastante bueno, dentro de lo que cabe en una casa que llevaba sin ser habitada tanto tiempo. Ron y Hermione entraron tras Harry y avanzaron junto a el hacia el vestíbulo de la casa.

La primera habitación que visitaron fue el salón, que se encontraba casi al lado de la entrada. El salón recordó mucho a Harry al de las casa antiguas de los muggles, decorado como esos que veía en la televisión (una vez le iban llevar a uno en el colegio pero sus tíos no cedieron, ellos como siempre tan agradables)

Estuvieron inspeccionando el salón un rato. Habían acordado que todo los que les pudiera resultar útil, que fuera interesante o cualquier otra cosa la meterían en la caja sin fondo que los gemelos les habían dado. Lo único que Harry encontró fueron cubiertos y trastos viejos con aspecto de ser muy caros, pero que a ellos no les interesaban.

En el salón no encontraron nada interesante y salieron a seguir investigando por el resto del primer piso. La cocina, la más grande que había visto en su vida no tenía nada de interés. La sala de invitados, también en el primer piso, suntuosa hasta más no poder, pero inútil para ellos. La casa de la familia Potter era inmensa, pero no tuvieron suerte de encontrar nada que les interesara en ese primer piso, así que decidieron salir al jardín para comer algo ya que sus estómagos, en especial el de Ron, les habían dado avisos de estar hambrientos.

Se sentaron cerca de una de las fuentes que había en el jardín, con la estatua de un hombre con una espada, que Harry juraría que era la espada de Gryffindor. Hacía un buen día y se estaba muy bien allí, sentados a la luz del sol, como si de un picnic se tratara.

Comieron en silencio. Ni Ron ni Hermione tenían muchas ganas de hablar. Ron, entretenido con su bocadillo no solía hablar mucho mientras comían y lo que hablaba eran siempre cosas imposibles de entender con la boca llena y Hermione parecía muy pensativa, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Pero era Harry el más serio de los tres. Mientras comía su bocadillo, miraba fijamente la casa que hace ya casi diecisiete años habría sido la casa en donde vivía con sus padres, felices y alegres. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si aquella noche no hubiera matado a Voldemort a sus padres?

Terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a subir al segundo piso de la casa. Unas escaleras, bastante mal conservadas y por las que tuvieron que subir tomando grandes precauciones, les condujeron a el.

Ante ellos se extendía un ancho y larguísimo pasillo con numerosas puertas, algunas de ellas cerradas. Entraron por la primera puerta que estaba abierta que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Una gran biblioteca, que podría llegar a dar envidia incluso a la de Hogwarts, apareció a su vista. Estanterías y estanterías llenas de libros que se perdían en la oscuridad llenaban la sala, increíblemente grande.

Harry, Ron y Hermione penetraron en la biblioteca, cubierta de polvo y suciedad por todos lados. La luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales situados en la parte superior de la sala y les daba la luz suficiente para analizar algunos de los libros de la primera estantería que encontraron.

-Mirad esto- Hermione les enseñó un libro antiguo, desgastado por el paso del tiempo, lleno de polvo y al que parecía que el mas mínimo roce destrozaría, en el que los chicos pudieron leer el titulo _Historia de Hogwarts__- _Si no me equivoco, y creo que no lo hago, este podría ser el ejemplar original de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Esta biblioteca podría estar llena de libros como este o de libros que pudieran resultarnos muy útiles- Hermione hablaba realmente emocionada, sabiendo que aquello que tenía en las manos era realmente una reliquia

Harry entendía perfectamente la indirecta en las palabras de Hermione. Antes de partir hacia el valle, Hermione le había cuestionado que harían una vez llegaran a la casa: si se quedarían unos días o simplemente un día. Harry, evitando su pregunta, le había dicho que ya verían. Pero sabía que Hermione, testaruda como ella sola, volvería a plantear el tema. Aunque tenía que reconocer que su verdadera razón era que le iba a costar quedarse en esa casa, con tantos recuerdos para él. Pero tenía que afrontar que iba a ser necesario quedarse unos días. Además, como decía Hermione, esa biblioteca podría tener infinidad de cosas e investigarla podría llevarles bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, adivinando exactamente la razón por la que Harry se había quedado pensativo. Hermione sabia lo que lo ocurría a Harry, pero también sabía perfectamente que el acabaría cediendo.

Harry miró a Hermione y nada mas mirarle supo que una vez más ella había vencido -Nos quedamos- respondió Harry, derrotado. De todas maneras sabía que al final lo tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano.

Se quedaron un rato más en la biblioteca hasta que salieron. La luz que entraba por los resquicios de polvo en las ventanas les hacían ver que lo mas seguro es que la noche estuviera cercana a llegar y prefirieron conjurar el hechizo _lumos_ por seguridad en su camino hacia el resto de habitaciones.

Las dos siguientes puertas que encontraron estaban cerradas y por mas hechizos que conjuraron (o que conjuró Hermione) no pudieron conseguir abrirlas. Pero a la tercera fue la vencida y la tercera de las puertas por la que pasaron si se abrió. Esta se encontraba casi al final del pasillo, pasillo por el que podían vislumbrar que solo quedaba una ultima puerta, a continuación de esta.

La puerta, casi destruida por el paso de tiempo, se abrió con un ligero empujón con las manos de Ron, y nada mas ver de refilón su interior, Harry supo donde se encontraban: La habitación de sus padres, el lugar en donde Voldemort había acabado con la vida de sus padres y después había caído derrotado por un simple bebé.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron de forma clara a la cabeza de Harry. Todos los sueños confusos sobre aquella noche, todas las conjeturas sobre como había sido realmente se definían en su cabeza. Todas aquellas cosas que le habían contado ahora podía darles un lugar donde pasaron. Sin esperar a que Ron o Hermione dijeran algo, Harry se adelantó y se adentró de lleno en la habitación.

En comparación con el resto de la casa, la habitación era seguramente la menos ostentosa de las que tenía esta, pero a Harry le pareció que seguramente habría sido la más bonita en el tiempo en el que había estado bien. La poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana sin cortinas, que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, junto con la luz que emitía su varita le permitió ver una cuna, supuso Harry suya, que se encontraba cerca de la cama de sus padres, decorada de los colores de Gryffindor. En la izquierda de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche, prácticamente destruida, que parecía que con el más mínimo toque se podría caer. Y pensar, se dijo a si mismo Harry, que allí mismo es donde Voldemort había estado a punto de caer.

Harry se acercó a la que había sido su cuna y miró en su interior. Pudo ver un pequeño peluche, un sonajero, y una pequeña colcha bastante sucia. Cogió el sonajero y lo agitó. En vez del típico sonido de los sonajeros muggles, una canción comenzó a sonar: una melodía suave y tranquila, sin duda una canción para dormir, una nana.

Con la música de fondo y cogiendo el peluche seguramente suyo, Harry notó como sus ojos se humedecían. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras agarraba el peluche y el sonajero y se sentaba en la cama. Se quedó un rato solo, escuchando la melodía y agarrando el peluche, en frente de su cuna. No supo si fueron minutos, segundos, horas. Solo supo que en ese momento se dio cuenta mas que nunca que sus padres estaban con el, cuidándole, protegiéndole.

Limpiándose las lágrimas Harry se levantó de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado solo. Mirando a la puerta, vio a Ron y Hermione esperándole. Habían preferido dejarle solo. Los buenos de Ron y Hermione. Que haría el sin ellos. El día que todo esto terminara el junto con los dos, seguramente ellos ya casados, serían muy felices. Pensando en la pregunta que se había planteado antes mientras comían, quizás si no hubiera ocurrido esa noche no hubiera conocido a Ron y Hermione. Y solo eso le bastaba para seguir. Una sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Harry, algo rojo todavía por el llanto. Y con la sonrisa aun en su rostro se giró hacia ellos y juntos y sin tener que hablar afrontaron el camino hacia la última puerta de ese pasillo eterno.

La noche ya se había dejado caer sobre el valle de Godric y los tres tuvieron que volver a iluminar el camino. La última puerta que se encontraba justo al final del pasillo, no les condujo a ninguna habitación, sino a unas escaleras. Con curiosidad avanzaron los tres en fila, con Harry delante. Las escaleras terminaron y les condujeron a una última puerta, bastante grande. Una vez abrieron esta les condujo de nuevo al exterior.

La luna, esta noche llena, era su única compañía en ese momento. Habían salido a la parte de atrás del jardín de los Potter, con numerosos arboles y mucho mas austera que la parte delantera, que se extendía mas allá de donde su poca iluminación les permitía observar. Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzaron con cautela hacia delante, vigilando todo con miedo a que algo a alguien les atacara.

-¡Ay!- el quejido de Hermione les asusto momentáneamente, pero al ver los chicos que simplemente se había tropezado les tranquilizó- Me he chocado con algo- dijo Hermione, todavía dolorida por el golpe que se había dado en la pierna

Hermione dirigió su varita hacia abajo e iluminó un trozo de piedra. La piedra en cuestión parecía realmente antigua y abajo tenía escrita una inscripción.

_Godric Potter_

_1632-1685_

_Amado padre y esposo_

_Descanse en paz_

-¡Esto es una lápida!- comentó Ron en voz alta- Estamos en un cementerio.

-Mas concretamente en el cementerio de los Potter – completó Hermione, con voz tétrica.

A Harry no le hubiera mucha falta las aclaraciones de Ron y Hermione sobre que se encontraban en el cementerio, pero le sirvieron para darse cuenta que era realmente verdad. Y que si eso era verdad hay estarían enterrados sus padres. Una mirada con sus amigos bastó para entenderse.

La búsqueda de la lápida de los padres de Harry les llevó a encontrarse con muchos nombres: Artimus, Margaret, Jack, Peter... Pero lo mas curioso fue comprobar que lo que les dijo Sirius sobre las familias mágicas era totalmente cierto. Los apellidos Black, Weasley incluso Malfoy los vieron en más de una ocasión en las tumbas. Como Harry se estaba dando cuenta, quizás su padre habría sido el primer Potter en casarse con una mujer que no fuera de sangre pura.

-¡Eh chicos¡Creo que la he encontrado!- la voz de Ron gritando interrumpió su búsqueda y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar en el que se encontraba Ron.

Unas lápidas, las más nuevas que habían visto hasta ese momento en el cementerio, de mármol que prácticamente las hacía brillar en la oscura noche se encontraban bajo sus pies. En ellas se podía leer claramente los nombres de los padres de Harry: _Lilian Evans Potter y James Charles Potter_

Harry se acercó poco a poco a las tumbas, acurrucándose contra si mismo ya que la pequeña brisa que corría era bastante fría. Atrás sus amigos se separaron un poco de el, dejándole algo de intimidad. En otra época, quizás hace solo unos días, se hubiera acercado a esas tumbas y hubiera querido dejarlo todo allí, haberse quedado para siempre, haber querido que todo se acabara. Ahora no. Ahora sabía que lo que tenía en frente era a sus padres pero que aunque ellos estuvieran muertos el tenía que continuar seguir fuerte. Y eso es lo que haría.

Una vez estuvo en frente de la tumba, se agachó y se arrodilló ante ellas.

-_Orchideous__-_ dos ramos de flores salieron de la punta de la varita de Harry, llenos de todas las flores que se le habían podido ocurrir. Los depositó con cuidado sobre las tumbas de sus padres, quitando las flores ya muy marchitas que había puestas. Después de colocarlos rezó una pequeña oración. No es que Harry fuera muy religioso y la verdad es que no conocía lo que el mundo mágico pensaba sobre la religión, pero en ese momento necesitaba rezarle algo a sus padres. De nuevo las lagrimas, esta vez con más fuerza, aparecieron en sus ojos.

Una vez terminó de rezar se levantó, se limpió un poco la cara y se giró hacia su amigos. De repente al levantarse notó como algo le entraba entre las manos, algo bastante ligero. En la mano se le acababa de aparecer un sobre.

-Mirad esto, me ha aparecido en las manos- les comentó Harry sorprendido a Hermione y Ron.

Harry les mostró a los chicos el sobre. Ron y Hermione intercambiaran una mirada extraña, como si algo no fuera bien.

-Harry, en la mano no tienes nada- le dijo Hermione, extrañada, mirándole con cara rara.

-Que dices Hermione, si lo tengo aquí en la mano- Harry miró de nuevo hacia sus manos y vio de nuevo que, efectivamente, tenía un sobre en las manos.

-Harry, en serio, en la mano no tienes nada- esta vez el que se lo dijo fue Ron, que miraba hacia sus manos con gesto confuso.

Harry, cada vez más sorprendido, miró hacia sus amigos y vio que lo que le decían era verdad, que realmente no le veían nada en la mano.

-Bueno Harry, a lo mejor es algo que nosotros no podemos ver. Ábrela y léela en voz alta- le comentó Hermione, intentado encontrar la solución al problema.

Harry se dispuso a abrirla, quitando el sello, que tenía un símbolo que no conocía. Leyó el contenido de la carta, que tenía letra que parecía de mujer, en voz alta

_Si el hechizo ha salido bien, significa que quien quiere que seas eres el Elegido.  
Y es hora de que descubras un secreto que te ayudará en tu camino  
Pues yo pude lograr completar la tarea que R.A.B. dejó incompleta  
Y destruir el medallón de Slytherin  
Pero ten cuidado porque el camino que te queda es difícil y oscuro  
Te enfrentarás a retos que te parecerán imposibles y tendrás muchas problemas  
Yo ya he conseguido mi objetivo  
Ahora es tu turno, elegido  
Consigue tú el tuyo_

_J.M.B._

Harry termino de leer la carta temblando. Si lo que ponía en esa carta era verdad...

-Harry ¿Sabes lo que significa esa carta si es realmente verdad?- le comentó Hermione, realmente emocionada, pero también algo contrariada. Le encantaría poder ver esa carta.

-Que ya solo quedarían tres horcrux por destruir.

-Y que estaríamos más cerca de lo que nadie ha estado de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry- comentó Hermione, en tono firme.

Y tenía razón. Si esa carta era verdad solo quedaban tres horcrux. Pero ahora tenían otra tarea por delante: Averiguar quien era J.M.B.

**Notas del autor**: Bueno, otro capitulo más que pasa. Espero que la historia os esta gustando y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado Reviews. Ya todos los que se pasen por la historia, también. Y de paso si pueden dejar un review mejor. Y ya sabéis. Cualquier duda sugerencia, queja, lo que sea: **Review**


	10. Interludio: Inmerso en una guerra

**Disclaimer: **En este capitulo casi no se menciona nada del mundo de Harry Potter, pero lo de siempre: Todo pertenece a JK. Los monumentos de Londres, pues supongo que pertenecerán al propio Londres.

**Int****erludio: Inmerso en una guerra**

_El día ya esta cerca. Un niño muggle, nacido en el quinto mes, en antiguas tierras célticas bañadas por un río, será el único capaz de ayudar al elegido en su camino. De la antigua y noble__ descendencia de su familia le provendrá __la fuerza que necesitará__ para tan peligrosa tarea, que nadie mas podrá realizar._

_Profecía cifrada en enero del año 1978__, co__ntada por Atenea Tiresias__, encontrada entre los restos de la sala de las profecías del ministerio__ de magia ingles._

_**Año 1997: Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Su hermana una vez mas se retrasaba y una vez mas le hacía esperar solo en la calle, con lo poco que le gustaba en estos tiempos quedarse solo. Esperándola, el chico, alto y moreno, se paseo cerca del puente de la Torre de Londres, admirándose de la belleza de este. Había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que lo había visto y sin embargo cada vez que lo veía no podía nada mas que sentirse orgulloso de que aquel puente perteneciera a su ciudad. Y de fondo el Big-Ben, la belleza del Támesis…

Aquella mañana había quedado con su hermana, Stephanie, para hacer un pequeño recorrido turístico por la ciudad. La idea la había tenido su hermana que oyendo las informaciones de que el frente francés estaba a punto de llegar ya a la Gran Londres había decidido hacer algo antes de que no pudieran salir de sus casas. Pero se nota que no sería tan importante si no llegaba a su hora.

Se dio la vuelta y pensó en lo que en esos días era el único tema de conversación en el mundo: la guerra. La maldita guerra. Una guerra que no tenía ningún motivo, pero que ya había matado a más de un millón de personas, según la prensa. Y eso que todavía ninguno de los países había mostrado ni la mitad de su verdadero potencial. La guerra iba realmente en serio.

En el año que llevaba estudiando en la universidad habían dado algo sobre política y realmente era imposible explicar el motivo de esta guerra. Estaba claro que el mundo estaba totalmente loco.

Además cosas muy raras estaban comenzando a pasar. Una epidemia de una enfermedad extrañísima que volvía a la gente totalmente inútil se extendía por todo el país y el tiempo era cada vez peor. Llevaban casi dos meses sin poder ver el sol y las temperaturas eran de invierno. También pueblos enteros aparecían de repente arrasados por tornados sin explicación alguna que no dejaban nada a su paso. El primer ministro, dada la situación, había dimitido y dejado el cargo en manos de una persona que nadie en el país conocía hasta ese momento, Thomas Willis, que hasta el momento nada había hecho sino empeorar aun más la situación.

Sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada de la torre de Londres, el chico decidió tomarse un pequeño aperitivo mientras esperaba a su hermana.

Unos minutos después de sentarse comenzó a ver gente corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la ciudad y el chico corrió rápidamente a refugiarse. Les estaban atacando.

Corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo se intento refugiar en la primera casa que vio abierta. Antes de poder entrar, pudo vislumbrar unos aviones gigantescos en el cielo de Londres, con la bandera francesa. El chico no pudo evitar quedarse quieto observando los aviones. Los franceses ya habían llegado a Londres.

Huyendo despavorido se metió en el primer portal que vio abierto y se refugio lo mas que pudo en su interior. Al final del edificio un grupo de personas, que habían hecho lo mismo que el, se encontraban apiñadas en una esquina. El chico se unió a ellos.

Durante la siguiente hora, un silencio absoluto reino sobre aquel edificio, a excepción del sonido de las bombas que cada vez parecía mas lejano. Este solía venir acompañado segundos después, por ruidos mucho mas fuertes. Estos eran, sin duda, los de los edificios destruyéndose. Los franceses estaban destruyendo su ciudad, estaban destruyendo Londres.

Después de esa hora el ruido de las bombas ceso, y los primeros sonidos provenientes de la calle, les tranquilizaron. Una mirada de alivio recorrió el rostro de los integrantes de aquel grupo, unas diez personas, que sonrieron de felicidad al ver que todo parece que había pasado.

Charlando con ellos, el chico que como dijo a las personas que estaban con el se llamaba Albert Harrison, pudo ver como la guerra les iba a afectar a todos por igual: personas mayores, jóvenes, personas inválidas, como una de las personas que estaban con ellos... Y esto había sido simplemente un aviso.

Mientras que iba saliendo del edificio, una de las mujeres le alcanzó. Tendría unos cuarenta años y le había dicho que se llamaba Jennifer.

-¿Has dicho que te llamabas Albert Harrison, verdad?

-Si, así me llamo.

-¿Y cual es tu otro apellido, Albert?

-Hurasgry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Inmediatamente después de preguntarle, la mujer sacó de su bolsillo un palo de madera bastante largo y pronunció unas palabras que Albert no entendió. Un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el y le hizo cae al suelo.

Lo último que oyó antes de caer al suelo fue a Jennifer diciendo algo parecido a _por fin lo hemos encontrado sev…_

_-----------------------------------_

Que pocas fuerzas tenía. No podía ni abrir los ojos. Pero sería mejor que los abriera. Algo en su interior le decía que todo no marchaba bien. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, tumbado en una cama. A su lado, una mujer cuya cara le sonaba muchísimo le miraba alegre.

-Por fin despiertas- aquella voz le sonaba mucho- Hay que ver lo que un simple desmaius puede hacer en un muggle- claro que le sonaba. Era Jennifer, la mujer que había conocido en el edificio cuando ocurrió el ataque.

Pero ahora que empezaba a darse cuenta de las cosas, se acordó de que esa mujer le había atacado. Y que ahora hablaba utilizando unas palabras muy raras. Como le había llamado. Ah si _mugle_ o algo así.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?- preguntó Albert, intentando imprimir en su voz un tono autoritario, aunque en el fondo el miedo le asolaba. Esa mujer, con un simple palo, le había derribado. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada. No te podría herir después de tanto tiempo buscándote.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?

-Paciencia, Albert. La historia que te voy a contar es larga y seguramente no te creerás nada, pero tendrás que escucharme.

Aquella mujer, con aspecto tan normal, le empezó a hablar sobre magia. Sobre un sitio llamado _Howars _en donde los jóvenes magos aprendían magia, de un chico llamado Harry Potter, que era el elegido para matar a el que no debe de ser dicho, o como fuera, y de un montón de historias sobre un mundo mágico.

-Y es aquí donde entras tu Albert. Concretamente en una profecía.

Aquella mujer, que evidentemente estaba loca, le contó algo sobre una profecía. Una profecía que decía que el tenía que ayudar al Harry Potter ese a yo se que misión, y que el descendía de alguna familia muy importante.

-Estos que es una broma de cámara oculta ¿no? Una gracia o algo.

-¿Una camaque? Estos no es ninguna broma, te lo aseguro Albert.

-Si, claro. Seguro que esta lo ha organizado mi hermana.

-No te crees nada, por lo que veo. Pues entonces empecemos con las pruebas que lo demuestran. Para empezar, seguro que siempre te habrás preguntado sobre tu otro apellido Hurasgry. ¿Te acuerdas como se llamaban los fundadores de Hogwarts?- Albert negó con la cabeza- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor. ¿No se puede formar con ellos tu apellido?

Albert lo pensó un momento. Era verdad.

-Pero esos nombres te los puedes haber inventado tú para que cuadraran.

-Tienes razón. Pero ahora llega la prueba irrefutable de que esto es verdad.

La mujer cogió el palo que había utilizado antes y comenzó a hacer una serie de florituras con el. Una silla y unas flores aparecieron delante suya. Después, con otro movimiento transformó las flores en un gato, y este se subió a ella con gran facilidad.

-No puede ser….

-Pero es. Te aseguro que esto no tiene truco. Y esto es lo mínimo que se puede hacer. Y aún tengo mas pruebas.

Albert miró sorprendido a la mujer. No se lo podía creer. Si sus ojos no le estaban engañando la magia existía. Pero había algo…

-Pero entonces ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

-El chico de la profecía eres tu Albert. Muggle significa no mágico y tú eres el chico no mágico del que habla la profecía.

-¿Y como sabes que soy yo?

-Todo cuadra. Tienes 19 años, que es la edad que debes tener, naciste en mayo, en Londres. Pero la clave son tus apellidos, que demuestran que eres heredero de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Pero entonces yo…

-Tú serías el que ayudaras al elegido, a Harry Potter.

Todo esto se salía de lo racional, de lo lógico. De todas sus ideas.

-Sin tu ayuda, el elegido jamás podrá derrotar al señor oscuro. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Albert miró sorprendido a aquella mujer. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no podía ser real.

-¿Me esta diciendo que tengo que dejarlo todo e irme con usted?

-Solo si tú aceptaras, Albert. Pero recuerda que el mundo mágico depende de ti.

Y pensar que hace solo unas horas estaba esperando tranquilamente a su hermana. Y ahora le decían que se tenía que ir a un mundo que acababa de conocer y que dependían de el.

-¿Pero que pasaría con mi familia?

-Lo tenemos todo planeado. Protegeremos a tu familia y no habrá ningún problema. Además así también podrás acabar con la guerra en tu mundo- aquella mujer también le había contado que la guerra estaba provocada por el señor oscuro ese- Qué me dices Albert ¿Vas a dejarnos plantados, a nosotros y a tu mundo?

Albert se quedó un rato pensando. Se encontraba ante la más loca de todas las cosas que había oído en su vida. Pero lo más curioso es que realmente no había ningún motivo para no creerlo. Pero también sabía que esa mujer le había retado. Además también se encontraba ante la más grande aventura que en su vida pudiera tener. Y a Albert le gustaban las aventuras.

-Iré.

**Notas del autor: **Bueno un capitulo corto, pero muy importante. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis tampoco es tan difícil dejar un review, y anima mucho al escritor


	11. Capítulo 9: Escondidos en el bosque

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su legitima dueña, una escritora rubia que está forrada gracias a esto… yo simplemente cojo su creación me sirvo de ella para expresar algo de originalidad.

**Capítulo 9: Escondidos en el bosque**

Los primeros rayos de Sol se empezaron a filtrar por los pocos huecos que dejaba el polvo acumulado de la habitación. Mientras Hermione abría los ojos lentamente, estos le empezaban a molestar, por lo que decidió levantarse para ver mejor.

Después de visitar el cementerio, habían decidido quedarse a dormir en el salón del piso de abajo, con los sacos que habían traído en la caja que le habían dado los gemelos. Hermione había pensado que allí descansarían mejor para lo que tuvieran que hacer durante estos días.

Mientras Hermione se paseaba por la habitación en busca de sus cosas, no pudo evitar observar a Harry y Ron, que dormitaban tranquilamente (si es que se podía dormir tranquilo con los ronquidos de Ron de fondo). Observó a Ron un rato mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Era curioso, pensó. Hace un tiempo seguramente al ver a Ron dormido hubiera sonreído y hubiera pensado en lo bien que se le veía tan tranquilo, con algún mechón rebelde cayéndole por la cara. O simplemente en un futuro con el, en una vida juntos.

Sin embargo, hace ya unos meses que se había empezado a dar cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando. Que ya no era lo mismo. Que, quizás, sus sentimientos hacia Ron habían variado.

No es algo que se hubiera dado de repente. Ya cuando tuvo lugar el funeral de Dumbledore ella esperaba que algunos de los dos diera un paso al frente. Que fueran valientes. Pero realmente una vez que pasó, se dio cuenta de que tampoco lo lamentaba. De que hubiera sido un error. Y es que, si alguna vez hubiera habido una posibilidad de algo con Ron, esta se esfumaba por momentos.

El porqué de esto incluso le resultaba complicado a ella misma. Es lo que tiene el amor, que no puede ser respondido ni en sus queridos libros. Quizás haya sido porque siempre pensó que Ron y ella acabarían juntos porque era ese el orden de las cosas, y ahora se daba cuenta de que el amor no era eso. O quizás por que se comprendió que sus peleas no eran más que muestras de amistad, y no de amor, como siempre había pensado.

A todo esto, mientras pensaba, sus pies le habían dirigido sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, hacia una de las puertas cerradas del segundo piso, incluso subiendo las escaleras, como impulsada a hacerlo por instinto.

La verdad es que a simple vista parecía una puerta totalmente normal como las del resto de la casa. Sin embargo, no habían podido abrirla por mucho que lo había intentado. Algo le decía a Hermione que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Avanzó y simplemente giró el pomo. Y tal y como su instinto le había dicho, esta vez la puerta si se abrió. Hermione entró con sumo cuidado, invocando el hechizo iluminador rápidamente, al ver que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras.

Ante sus ojos se abría lo que parecía un despacho. Tenía un ventanal al fondo que daba a una terraza, que se encontraba detrás de una mesa de estudio, de estilo antiguo, al igual que el resto de los muebles que formaban el despacho, en donde varios pergaminos, rotos y amarillentos por el tiempo, se arremolinaban. Hermione se acercó y cogió algunos para ver que eran.

Cogió primero un pergamino con el sello del ministerio, que llamó poderosamente su atención.

_Ministerio de Magia: Notificación para aurores._

_Después de arduas investigaciones y muchas dificultades, hemos podido hacer una lista medianamente plausible de los seguidores de el que no debe de ser nombrado, aquellos que se hacen denominar "mortífagos", con una información muy útil de cada uno de ellos, amen de las actividades que cada uno de ellos se suele realizar. Junto con esta información, recibiréis las misiones a las que cada uno de vosotros será destinado. _

_Atentamente:_

_Bartemious Crouch, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

Después de esta carta, Hermione encontró muchos pergaminos que hablaban sobre los diferentes mortífagos. Nada mas verlos, Hermione pudo suponer lo importante que les iban a ser a partir de ahora.

Intento coger todos los que pudo de la mesa del despacho. Cuanto mas cogía relacionados con los mortífagos, más se asustaba, ya que se daba cuenta de la cantidad de ellos que había. Es verdad que a estas alturas muchos de ellos ya estarían muertos, o locos, o habrían dejado a Voldemort, pero Hermione estaba segura de que durante este tiempo habían entrado suficientes como para sustituirlos. Ejemplo de ello eran las nuevas generaciones de mortífagos procedentes de Slytherin.

Una vez que cogió todo lo que pudo se fue directa al salón, en donde Harry y Ron todavía seguían dormidos. Por lo iluminada que estaba la sala de la luz solar, pudo suponer que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana.

Hermione se decidió a despertar a Harry primero, más que nada porque despertar a Ron siempre resultaría una tarea mucho mas complicada.

Harry se despertó con rapidez y enseguida se puso a mirar los pergaminos que había traído Hermione con sumo cuidado.

- Esto es increíble Hermione… fíjate… Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Crabbe, Severus Snape… – en este ultimo el tono de Harry se tiño de absoluto odio.

Alguno de los papeles eran de mortífagos como Karkarov o Evan Rosier, ya muertos, y que por tanto no tenían utilidad, pero Harry aprecio mucho el hallazgo de Hermione. No por nada era ella la que siempre al final le sacaba más de apuros.

--

Durante los dos días mas que estuvieron en la mansión Potter, investigaron arduamente en la biblioteca en busca de libros que les fueran de algún interés. Harry y Ron, huidizos como eran de la tarea de buscar en libros, tuvieron que aguantar las órdenes de búsqueda que les decía Hermione.

Ésta encontró algunos ejemplares que le resultaron interesantes como _Lugares mágicos insólitos _para buscar posible escondites a los horcrux, _Una_ _historia de la magia, Inmortalidad, _o un rarísimo ejemplar de_ Leyendas mágicas, _a parte de otros libros que Hermione considero importantes, pero que a Harry y Ron poco importaron.

También intentaron por todos los medios abrir la puerta del piso de arriba que quedaba por ser abierta. Pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos, porque no consiguieron nada. Así que desistieron en ello y se dedicaron a investigar la casa más a fondo.

Encontraron un sótano, el cual se encontraba lleno de reliquias familiares de los Potter. Numerosos cuadros, objetos antiguos… se apiñaban de manera poco ordenada en la gigantesca estancia, iluminada tan solo por un pequeño ventanal redondo, y llena de polvo hasta el último rincón. Sin embargo, ninguno de los objetos que se encontraban en ella eran de su interés, por lo que decidieron dejarla tal y como estaba.

La verdad es que ya habían investigado y pasado el suficiente tiempo en esa mansión, a pesar de que en ella, por motivos que ninguno de los componentes del trío, se sentían muy seguros. Así que, después de recoger las cosas, y de que Hermione echara un ultimo vistazo a la biblioteca, con los quejidos de Ron de fondo (_pero será pesada…_), salieron por la puerta de la mansión y se despidieron de la casa, la cual, Harry no sabia muy bien por que, pero intuía que seria la ultima vez que vería.

- _Siguen su camino James… nosotros solo podemos guiarlos por nuestro hogar. Ellos se tendrán que guiar por el resto de su aventura._

_- Seguro que lo harán bien Lily…_

Y mientras los espíritus de Lily y James Potter desaparecían en la penumbra de su hogar, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, sin saber siquiera por que lo sentía.

--

Avanzaron tranquilamente por el mismo camino que el que habían tomado de ida. Serían ya las dos de la tarde, porque el Sol estaba en lo más alto, así que se decidieron a pararse a tomar algo, en un valle que había cerca de un bosque de altos y floridos árboles, que se extendía mas allá de donde su vista les llegaba a alcanzar.

Comían tranquilamente tumbados en el césped, sin charlar, aunque quizás mas unidos que nunca, sintiendo que valía mas un silencio de confianza y amistad, que una charla insustancial.

De repente, Hermione oyó un ruido, que provenía del bosque que estaba cerca de ella. Prefirió no hacerle caso. Total sería un simple animalillo.

Otra vez el mismo ruido. Hermione se empezaba a preocupar.

- Chicos, ¿no habéis oído nada extraño?- les preguntó Hermione, algo asustada.

- Que va- respondieron casi al unísono Harry y Ron. A pesar de ello los dos aguzaron el oído por si oían algo.

Después de un rato más en silencio, se volvió a oír un ruido, y esta vez Harry y Ron si que lo escucharon.

- Ahora si lo he oído Hermione- dijo Harry, que inmediatamente cogió su varita.

Los tres chicos, prestos a lo que pudiera suceder cogieron sus varitas en dirección hacia el sitio de donde provenían los ruidos, es decir, hacia el bosque

Después de esperar unos minutos, de repente de detrás de los árboles del bosque surgieron unos encapuchados, que pillaron por sorpresa al trío, que en poco tiempo se vieron rodeado de seis de ellos, que por su aspecto y sus vestimenta, no podían ser mas que una cosa: Mortífagos. Los habían pillado. Aunque todavía no los habían desarmado.

- Mirad si son tres pececitos que han caído atrapados en una red. Pensaba que estaríais mas atentos, aunque no se que me podría esperar de tres mocosos- ese tono de voz con tanto odio, ese asco en cada palabra que desprendía; no podía ser otra persona que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry intentaba discernir rápido. Les habían pillado, eso estaba claro. Pero tenían que encontrar de forma urgente una manera de escapar de allí, a menos que quisiera acabar en frente de Voldemort en poco tiempo. Los rodeaban, mientras el trío daba vueltas intentando defenderse. Intentó hablar con Ron y Hermione lo más bajo que podía.

- ¿Que hacemos?- la preocupación en el tono de Hermione era evidente.

- Tenemos que intentar atacar los tres juntos para despistar - le dijo Harry- cuando haga una señal como hablar con alguno de los mortífagos lo intentaremos.

Los dos chicos asintieron, mientras Bellatrix seguía hablando.

- … así que ya estáis atrapados. Mi Lord se pondrá tremendamente contento de que los lleve a Él. Así que esta vez no me haréis jugarretas extrañas. Os vendréis conmigo ya.

- Pero Bellatrix…

Esa era la señal. Después de que Harry hablara, los tres chicos lanzaron a la vez los tres primeros hechizos que se les ocurrieron y sorprendieron a los mortífagos, que dejaron un hueco, por el que Harry, Ron y Hermione intentaron escapar.

- No tan rápido mocosos. ¿Dónde creéis que vais?- la irritante voz de Bellatrix les sorprendió.

Increíblemente Bellatrix se había colocado delante de ellos con una velocidad impresionante, y les cerraba el paso junto con otros dos mortífagos. Esta vez, totalmente desprevenidos, el trío si fue desarmado y atado con el fin de que no escaparan.

- Intentar huir de mí. Muy equivocados estáis si pensáis que la mejor aliada del Señor Oscuro os iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente.

Esta vez si que estaban mal. Bellatrix ya estaba preparando a sus hombres para aparecerse en el cuartel general de los mortífagos, en donde Voldemort seguramente les estaría esperando, para acabar con ellos. Hasta el Sol parecía querer huir, escondiéndose detrás de unas nubes.

Justo cuando comenzaban a caer algunas gotas de lluvia provenientes del bosque se oyeron otros sonidos.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_- un rayo de luz rojo surgió del interior del bosque y desarmó a Bellatrix.

Dos hechizos más surgieron del bosque y desarmaron a los mortífagos que acompañaban a Bellatrix. Aparecieron de detrás de los árboles tres figuras lanzando hechizos. Eran Tonks, Kingsley y Moody. Eran la Orden. Eran su salvación.

Rápidamente Tonks fue y desato al trío, que cogió sus varitas y se unió a la lucha que se había iniciado entre los mortífagos y los miembros de la orden, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar sobre sus cabezas.

Era una lucha igualada. Seis contra seis. Mientras Moody se encargaba de un joven mortífago, y Kingsley de otro más veterano, Tonks se enfrentaba a Bellatrix.

- Una novata como tú no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

- Ya veremos Bellatrix- el tono de voz de Tonks denotaba mas determinación de la que nunca habían visto en ella.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles, pero no llegaban al punto que le daba la experiencia a Bellatrix, que empezaba a imponerse.

Harry estaba teniendo sus problemas con el mortífagos al que se enfrentaba. Sus movimientos le resultaban familiares, pero no sabría decir con exactitud quien era. A su lado vio como Ron se defendía como podía de su adversario, mientras que Hermione desarmaba al suyo e intentaba ir a ayudar a Tonks.

_-¡Cruc …- _en un momento de distracción casi coge a Harry, pero este fue mas rápido.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_

Su oponente se encontraba desarmado. Después de levantarle la máscara, pudo ver quien había sido su oponente: Lucius Malfoy. Superando el odio que le generaba ese hombre, le petrífico y fue a intentar ayudar a sus compañeros.

Mientras, Hermione intentaba ayudar a Tonks, que lo estaba pasando realmente mal con Bellatrix.

- ¡Ni siquiera dos podéis conmigo!

Bellatrix era una rival magnífica y así lo estaba demostrando. Hermione intentaba utilizar todo lo que sabía, pero casi nada tenía efecto.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición asesina lanzada por Bellatrix había sido lanzada erróneamente, como vio Hermione, totalmente extrañada de que Bellatrix hubiera fallado, ya que paso muy lejos de Tonks. Sin embargo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la verdadera intención de Bellatrix.

Un Moody totalmente desprevenido recibió la maldición en su espalda. La escena para Hermione fue a cámara lenta. Moody cayó al suelo, lleno de barro debido a la lluvia que caía, con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, ya inerte.

El shock le duró a Hermione unos instantes. Los suficientes para darse cuenta de que como no estuviera atenta ella correría la misma suerte. Así que intentó hablar con Tonks.

- ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!!

- No te preocupes Hermione, tengo un traslador aquí. Tendremos que desarmar a Bellatrix y después ir a por Ron, Harry y Kingsley para irnos.

Pero les estaba costando errores. La lluvia caía, y les hacía ser más lentas, pero a Bellatrix no parecía afectarle, ya que se movía con una agilidad increíble sobre esta

Por fin, después de un truena, pillaron en un momento de despiste a Bellatrix, a la que petrificaron y desarmaron, y huyeron rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros tres, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el hechizo dejara de tener efecto.

Harry y Ron habían tenido suerte. Habían conseguido escapar de sus rivales, aunque no habían podido evitar ver la muerte de Moody. Kingsley también lo había visto, después de matar a uno de los mortífagos. Sus rostros, llenos de barro y agua, expresaban el profundo dolor que tenían por la muerte de Moody.

- ¡Agarraos bien al traslador!- les gritó fuerte Tonks.

Segundo después el traslador salía rumbo a Grimmauld Place, dejando a su paso un reguero de lluvia, y dejando en el camino a uno de los más queridos miembros de la orden que tenía su refugio en esa casa: Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody.

**Notas finales:** Pues nada, fin del capitulo. Después de más de 8 meses, _**los espíritus de la magia negra**_ ha vuelto. La verdad es que tengo que pedir un millón de disculpas a cualquiera que estuviera siguiendo la historia, pero cosas como que se te pierda toda la información que tenías guardada, más una falta de inspiración horrible, más los estudios, mas el ordenador estropeado… han tenido como consecuencia que no volviera a escribir.

Pero ahora en verano, después de leerme ese "libro" llamado _**las reliquias de la muerte**_, no he podido evitar una tentación increíble de continuar mi historia e intentar dar un buen final a la historia, y eso unido al tiempo libre y a la recuperación de la inspiración, han llevado a que la historia vuelva. Y os aseguro que esta vez la terminare.

Espero que os guste el capitulo y de nuevo pedir perdón por esta inaceptable tardanza.

**Próximo capitulo**: Jennifer Boots


End file.
